Summer Heat
by GGO aka G
Summary: Damon has swept Elena away to Italy.  A series of vignettes of how Delena spent their summer.  Begins where Brave New World left off.  Rated M for a mature audience – fluff. Lots of LEMONS! Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you again to all that left reviews and/or added Brave New World to their favorites. It was one of my favorite stories to write and thoroughly enjoyed the journey with all of you. Therefore, this story is a continuation containing a series of vignettes of how they spent their summer. It takes place directly where BNW ended.

**Description: **After graduation, Damon has swept Elena away on an extravagant Italian excursion. With the wish to discover the pleasures of love, laughter, food and wine, and romance which neither one will ever forget.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own **ANYTHING VD **related but if I did the love triangle would **NOT** be going on as long as it did.

The beginning is a slow start or slow burn (if you will), with assurances of steamy, sexy and lightheartedness throughout the remaining chapters. Please enjoy!

* * *

_**Inspirational**_** – ****Do not follow where the path may lead go instead where there is no path….AND LEAVE A TRAIL**

* * *

Elena was too excited that she hardly slept, she simply could not contain her enthusiasm.

By the time Damon arrived it was just past noon. Saying her goodbyes, she quickly hugged Jenna and Jeremy.

"Take good care of her," Jenna said.

A huge grin crept onto his face, "Don't worry, I will." There was a hint of mischief behind his promise. He carried her bags as they walked out the door.

Elena gasped. A black stretch limo was waiting for them in her driveway. The driver got out and opened the door for her then Damon handed the bags over and followed her.

She looked at him in awe, smiling. "You don't do anything without flare, do you?" She said as Damon climbed into the car and the driver closed the door behind him.

"Of course, I'm Damon Salvatore." He grabbed her by the waist. "Come here." He nuzzled his face against her neck and she squealed.

He breathed in deeply, savoring the arousal scented energy wafting from her skin. His own desire rose.

"I forgot to mention a change in plans."

"Oh. Tell me."

He smiled and winked. "I'll do one better, here," handing her a brochure. He decided at the last minute that they would stay on the Island of Capri in the Gulf of Naples.

She read the brochure – Capri Island has always been a favorite vacation venue for the rich and famous. It's one of the plushest destinations and at this time of the year it was simply gorgeous. The island with its white beaches, charming villas and garden terraces filled with flowers and spectacular views of the blue water was a definite haven for romance.

"It sounds amazing," she said as sitting it aside. "Honestly, it really doesn't matter as long as we're together." She let a heavy sigh. "And we're away from here and all the drama."

"In that case." He said with a devilish grin. "After a long, insufferable night without you. I intend to have my way with you."

"And the driver?" She asked, her voice several octaves lower than usual.

"Is very discreet and the modesty screen between us is soundproof and one way. We can see him, but he can't see us."

Elena seated herself comfortably on the plush leather seat. A bottle of Cristal sat in a waiting ice bucket with chilled glasses beside it.

"You don't have to get me drunk to have your way with me."

"Oh, I know." He reached for the glasses and the champagne. "But we've officially been an item for a whole six months. And as that's something of a record for me. I thought it was worth a celebration."

"Your eternal stud reputation damaged?"

"Alas, yes. But all it took was the right woman to curb my straying ways." He poured the champagne and handed her a glass, then raised his own. "To the right woman."

She clicked her glass against his and said teasingly, "I'd love to say 'to the right man', but hey, I'm not entirely sure you're him yet."

He made a low sound deep in his throat and pulled her toward him. "I _am_ the right man. In fact, I intend to be the _only_ man in your life." He kissed her hard, leaving her breathless, then added. "And, for the next twelve weeks, you are mine, and only mine."

He kissed her again. After a while his voice was rough and urgent. "I want you," he said.

"But you can't have me. Not yet."

"Then what can I have?"

"Oh, this and that." She slid her butt down his legs until she was kneeling in front of him. Unzipping his pants, she freed his throbbing shaft.

Desire and anticipation swirled around her, so thick, so strong that it sent little droplets of perspiration skittering across her skin. She lightly ran her tongue across the base of his shaft. His moan of pleasure was all the encouragement she needed to continue.

She licked her way up and down, occasionally taking in his balls, enjoying the tremble of pleasure that ran through his body, the way his cock leapt and throbbed with eagerness. She smiled and swirled her lips around the tip of him before taking him fully into her mouth.

Again, he moaned – a sound thick with enjoyment – as she drew him deeper, sucking and tasting and teasing him until his movements became desperate and the taste of him began seeping into her mouth.

She brought him to the edge but pulled back. He groaned deeply.

His hands wrapped around her arms and he was pulling her up and his mouth claimed hers.

"Now it's your turn to ache," he whispered after a while.

And he did as he promised, touching, teasing and making her tremble and ache.

"Enough," she said, not able to take it any longer.

"Then what do you want now?"

"You," she said and thrust down on him.

As bad luck and timing would have it, the limo came to a slow stop. The driver's voice interrupted the heated silence through the intercom. "Mr. Salvatore, we're here."

It was her turn to groan deeply. Damon laughed. He leaned over, pressing the button to speak. "Give us five minutes."

Damon patted Elena softly on the butt, "Come on, kitten, we've got to go."

By all counts she never considered herself spoiled but at this very moment she completely despised not getting her way. Under protest she climbed off Damon and began to straighten her clothing.

Damon glanced at her, amused by her impatience.

As soon they were both presentable, the driver opened the door.

Damon was definitely full of surprises and it absolutely impressed Elena beyond anything she could ever imagine. He was always generous but never this lavish.

There sat on the tarmac was a private jet. Damon placed his hand on the small of her back and started to walk. As they got closer to the plane, the pilot greeted them. "Mr. Salvatore." Then looked at Elena and smiled. "Ms. Gilbert." She nodded her head. "The plane is fueled and ready to go anytime you're ready."

"We can take off immediately," Damon responded.

Heat sizzled through Elena's stomach at his take charge demeanor. An unnerving thought came to mind. What if this was all a ruse? What if he compelled these poor souls to think he was this rich jet-setter? She would have to find out at once. As much as she looked forward to this much needed trip, she would be damned if she was going along with such a farce. Not at the expense of hurting someone else.

As soon as they were settled onto the plane, Elena waited until they were alone. Sitting across from each other they were buckled in their seats. He looked happy that it made her insides melt. She loved seeing this side of him. But she was quite certain that she was the reason. A sense of pride rushed through her veins. And yet she was at war with her conscious.

It was announced that they would be departing within several minutes. She quickly snapped back to reality. It was now or never, she needed to find out now or else it would be too late.

Damon felt her apprehension strongly through their bond, "What's wrong, Elena? You're a thousand miles away."

Her voice a little shaky, "Damon, I love what you've done. But I need to know."

Confused and not completely following her, his eyebrows drew into a knitted scowl. "Know what?"

She leaned over, getting as close as she could and whispered, "Did you compel them?"

Relieved that it wasn't serious and his facial expression became relaxed. "What if I did?"

Not what she wanted to hear. "I can't believe this," she muttered. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt to leave.

He chuckled, then grabbed her by the arm for her to remain seated. "Look at me. Of course not. I have more money than I know what do with."

"Then why did you say that?" She asked, slightly frustrated, easing back into her chair.

"It was a test. I wanted to see if you truly trusted me."

"I..." she stammered. His eyes held her gaze, it was rare but once in a while you could see it. See the hurt, pain or betrayal.

"I'm sorry Damon. I don't know what I was thinking. I didn't get much sleep. And I'm not thinking clearly."

He nodded his head agreeing with her. "You don't have to explain. But I did think you of all people knew me and how much I've changed."

"I do, I have." She gave him her most innocent smile, but it didn't seem to offer him any comfort.

More than anything, she wanted to sit on his lap and wrap his strong arms around her to kiss his gorgeous face. But yet again, her timing was terrible, the plane began to move.

"Please Damon." She pleaded. But he ignored her, staring out the window.

After a while the flight attendant offered them a range of entertainment from books, magazines, an I pod or movies to watch. However, Damon ordered a drink while Elena opted for fashion magazines and I pod.

The moment they'd hit cruising height they had lunch and a few drinks. Damon's mood quickly changed. During lunch they discussed various topics including the 'The Mile High Club'.

"So," she said, walking over to the plane's plush bar grabbing a bottle of water. "Given we have over an eight hour flight ahead of us, what do you suggest we do?" She asked in her most seductive voice.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Why Elena, I didn't realize you wanted to join the club." She blushed.

"I can think of one or two things," he said, kissing the side of her neck. His lips were cool against her skin that she shivered.

"Only one or two." She said. "I thought you had a better imagination than that."

"Oh, I have. But given this is only an eight and half hour flight, I don't think we'll have time for the rest of them."

His lips captured hers. When they finally came up for air, the rapid pounding of her heart was a cadence that filled the silence. She opened her eyes, stared into his. She saw the desire burning bright – desire was both sexual and of need. He was controlling both urges, but the second only just.

"Do you want to go in the bedroom?" He whispered, his teeth grazing her earlobe and sending a heated shiver through her entire body.

"I don't care, as long as you promise to ravish me senseless." Her voice was heavy and she was practical out of breath.

"Oh, I don't think that's going to be a problem." He bent down and swept her up in his arms, then carried her into the plane's bedroom suite.

Once there he stripped her. Slowly, seductively, one piece of clothing at a time, exploring. By the time she was naked Elena was quivering with desire. Even so, she took the time to undress him, letting her fingers roam across the strong planes of his body.

Eventually, she kissed him. Whatever vestiges of control they had were totally and irreparably smashed by the force of the kiss.

They fell onto the bed wrapped in each other's arms, his swollen flesh driving deep into hers. He began to move, all she could do was move with him, savoring and enjoying the sensations flowing through her.

But it went far beyond the physical because their minds were joined as intimately as their bodies. That was an even more glorious sensation, filled with warmth, love and intimacy. And it made every physical move sharper, deeper, more resonant and powerful.

Their lovemaking was so incredible that Elena almost wanted to cry. Damon felt it and in that moment without a doubt, that it was time to get real about their relationship. To commit, wholly and fully to them.

Then his lips claimed hers again and the thought fled, lost to the pleasures new and old. His strokes became fierce, hungry thrusts that shook her entire body, and sweet pressure had begun to build low in her body, quickly reaching boiling point.

They came together, his roar echoing across the silence, his body slamming into hers so hard the whole bed shook. His kisses intensified as his body, but as he poured himself into her, his mouth left hers, his teeth grazing her neck. Damon pierced the delicate skin and drank her sweet blood greedily.

When she finally caught her breath, he took her face between his palms and kissed her long and slow. Then rolled onto the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms.

Looking down at her. "You have an extremely serious expression right at this moment," he commented, lightly running a finger across her lips. "Not the result I was looking for."

She kissed his fingertips, then said, "That's because I have a very serious question for you."

"What?" He smiled softly. "So, what's the oh-so-serious question?"

She hesitated. Not because she was uncertain but was relishing in the moment.

"It really just requires a yes or no answer. Nothing too difficult."

He raised an eyebrow. "So ask."

She smiled and placed her hands over his. "Will you move in with me, Damon Salvatore?"

For once, his vampire expression failed him. His response was right there on his face, in full view and easily read. He went from surprise to disbelief then hope and sheer utter joy all within a split second of each other.

Squeezing her tightly. "That is one question I never, ever thought you'd ask." He cupped her face between his hands and kissed her nose, her lips and chin then moved up to her lips again.

"So, do we have a deal?" She asked.

He stared at her outstretched palm. "Shouldn't we shake on it? Or something?" She asked.

He smiled then took her hand kissing it and pulling her on top of him. "Oh, I think we should seal the deal, but I had something a little more binding than a handshake in mind."

After several times of having steamy hot sex, as soon as they were done, Elena's eyes closed as quickly and easily as an exhausted child.

For hours Elena slept like a stone, stretched out on the bed across from him as he sipped on Bourbon, kicking back in his chair watching her.

After a while Damon indulged in a long shower and made a few calls, finalizing arrangements.

It was the movement of the plane beginning its long descent that woke her.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled down at her. "We're getting ready to land."

Elena nodded. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, "Come on, we have to buckle up."

As they looked through the windows at the spectacular view, Damon said. "Welcome to Italy."

Fade to black...TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow! Thank you to all those that left reviews, put this story on alert and on your favorites. This is truly exciting...the only way I can show my appreciation is by publishing the next chapter, so here you go.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Inspirational: Fate controls who walks into your life, but you decide who you let walk out, who you let stay, and who you refuse to let go.**

* * *

The minute they pulled into the driveway Elena thought she died and went to heaven. The driver opened the door, letting Damon out first. Then as he approached her side, Damon was already waiting with his hand out reaching for her.

"Your castle awaits, Ms. Gilbert." He said, his voice smooth and charming. "Come on, let me show you around."

She didn't speak as he led her through the foyer.

It was a two-story four bedroom, 3 baths, villa that is set on a terraced hillside near the town of Sorrento and faces the sea with superb views of the Bay of Naples and Vesuvius. The interior was furnished with contemporary furniture, centering on a large living room that lead out to a lovely patio furnished with a table and barbeque for alfresco meals.

The main focus was the beautiful garden, an expanse lawn studded with palms that reaches to the edge of a steep cliff with a small beach and rocky cove below.

Across the garden, a swimming pool built into the side of the cliff and edged with a wooden sundeck.

She looked at him with a smile. "I apologize for ever doubting your taste."

"Hotels are so impersonal and since we'll be here for a while I thought this would be a lot more comfortable. There's a full service staff, a butler, chef and housekeeper. The best part, exclusivity."

He smiled, then he slid one hand down her arm and wrapped his fingers in hers. Without another word, he tugged her forward, leading her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

It was just as impressive as the rest of the house. The bedroom was bigger than the entire second floor of her house. She had never been in such a luxuriant place before, the room wasn't only huge but it boasted a view of the skyline. Basically the whole room screamed opulence.

She walked across to the plush leather seating, kicked off her shoes, then turned around and watched him stroll toward her.

"I really need a shower. I'm all sweaty and horrible."

A smile teased his lips and creased the corners of his light eyes. "I'd like to say you could never be horrible, but I've seen you in a coffee-deprived state." He gave a mock shudder. "Horrible doesn't even begin to classify it."

She grinned and didn't deny it. "Which way to the shower?"

"This way." He caught her hand and led her into the en suite that was all white marble and gold elegance.

He reached into the huge double shower and turned on all the jets. Then his gaze met hers, and a sexy smile teased his mouth. "You know, of course, that you haven't a hope in hell of showering by yourself."

She arched an eyebrow and said saucily, "Who said I wanted to shower by myself?"

He laughed and then he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. His body was hard against her, and his erection rubbed her belly erotically.

His lips came down on hers. They kissed, exploring slowly and sensually.

"You need to be naked," he said eventually, his mouth so close to hers that she felt the movement of his lips.

She kissed him lightly, and then said, "You're quite capable of handling that task."

He grinned, eyes shining with amusement and desire. "So I am."

He skimmed his hands up her waist to her shoulders and then locked the material with his fingers and gently pulled her shirt over her head. The her jeans easily shimmied down her body and pooled at her feet. Once she stepped free, he picked them up and tossed it toward the chair in the corner.

"Almost there," he murmured, kissing her lips, her neck and her throat. His tongue lingered on the pulse point at the base of her neck for a moment and his desire surged, scorching her skin.

His hands drifted downward, resting on the swell of her breasts, massaging. Once his fingers found the clasp of her bra, unfastening it her breasts spilled free as it fell to the floor. Her hard nipples prodding his palms as he squeezed them, plucking them until she cried out and wriggled.

Then his kisses ran down her body, until he reached her breasts. He kissed one nipple, then the other. She shuddered in delight, arching a little to offer him greater access.

Damon chuckled softly and caught one nipple with his teeth, nipping it lightly then suckling it. She moaned, and the desire that was already burning through her system became an inferno.

His lips left her breasts and moved down her stomach, she shuddered, enjoying the sensual exploration.

He slid his fingers through either side of her panties and pushed them down her legs. She stepped out, and he tossed them. Then he kissed her thighs and the junction between them, before rising and stepping back. His gaze took in her breasts, her curves, her legs and then he sighed.

"My turn," she said, and proceeded to strip him – slowly and deliciously.

When they were both naked, she caught his hand and pulled him under the water.

He grabbed the soap and began washing her back and butt. He continued to wash her, his movements slow and sensual. Between the heat of the water and the heat of his hands, she was pretty much ready for anything. He sensed it.

He turned her around, her back was against the hard of his body, his erection nudging her butt as he began to wash her breasts and belly. The scent of lavender touched the air.

She grabbed the soap from him and turned around. His beautiful body gleamed like a sculptured masterpiece. The water reverently caressing every muscle, every curve. She then followed the water's lead, soaping every marvelous inch, until he was quivering with desire.

"That's enough," he murmured, taking the soap from her hand and putting it back in the holder.

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and kissed him. He pressed her back against the wet, cool tiles, his mouth hungry.

"Gawd," she said. It came out little more than a pant of air as he slid slowly into her. He began to move, slowly at first but gradually getting faster, until it was all passion, heat and intensity. Until she was drowning in the storm of it but loving every minute.

His movements became fiercer, and more urgent. The ache grew, flaring across her body, becoming a kaleidoscope of sensations that washed through every corner of her mind. She couldn't breathe nor think. She could only feel.

Then the shuddering took hold and she gasped, grabbing his shoulders, clambering up his body to wrap her legs around his waist and push him deeper still. Pleasure exploded between them and her orgasm ripped through her body.

He came with her, but as his body flowed into hers, his teeth grazed her neck. She jerked reflexively when they pierced her skin but the brief flare of pain quickly became something undeniably exquisite, and she came a second time, the orgasm shuddering on as he drank from her neck.

He was sucking at her energy like a man possessed, and her knees were threatening to buckle under the strain. She tried locking them, but they deceived her.

When she finally remembered how to breathe again, she opened her eyes and stared into his.

"That was …... amazing." She breathed. "I'm beginning to resemble a prune."

He laughed and turned off the water. She stepped away from him, then squeezed the water from her hair.

He handed her a towel so thick and lush her fingers got lost in it, then began to dry himself with another. It was a delicious sight.

She shoved her thoughts away and began to towel dry herself. "I could really have something to eat right about now."

"And here I was about to suggest we go to bed and continue where we left off." He flung his towel around her shoulders and tugged her close. "Because there are still lots of you I'm hungry for."

She let her towel drop and pressed herself against him.

He was more than half ready to go again, and it sent a shiver of delight traipsing across her skin to know that he was hungry for her and her for him. "There's nothing to say we can't have food in bed, I'm versatile."

"So, you say," he said, tone serious but his eyes alight with amusement. "But I'm not convinced. Perhaps you need to demonstrate this versatility."

Her grin was all dare. "Any way you want me to, vampire."

He laughed, a low rich sound that had her hormones flipping. Then he grabbed her hand and tugged her toward the bedroom. "With a challenge like that, it could be a very long time before we surface."

And it was.

* * *

One thing about having a full-staff around the clock, she discovered was all manner of food being available on call whenever they wanted it.

Elena sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, the tray in front of her holding a hamburger and chocolate-covered strawberries.

She was alternating between the two and getting some very disapproving looks from Damon.

"What?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"I don't see how you can eat like that."

Elena took another bite. "I just open my mouth and swallow." She took another bite. "See."

Damon starting making gagging noises and gestures.

She threw a pillow at his head. With ease he missed the domesticated missile. "Damn, vampire reflexes." She muttered.

* * *

She slept like the dead. Then again, she'd absolutely had to sleep. It was difficult trying to adjust to the extreme time difference and not to mention after their last bout of lovemaking.

Damon was incredible. She didn't need to be experienced in intimacy to know that what Damon did to her not many lovers could. Including Stefan. He was great in bed.

Damon pounced on the bed. He was simply too cheerful, he was like a child on Christmas morning. "Get up sleepy head. We have a lot to do today."

When she finally stumbled down the stairs, still hazy and in desperate need of coffee. She walked towards the galley-style kitchen.

Damon must have read her mind or better yet he just knew her well enough, he handed her a cup of coffee while he drank a warm cup of O-positive.

"So, what's on the agenda today?" She asked.

"Sight-seeing. I'm not really a fan of it but I want you to get the most out of this trip. There are so many sights that you won't help but have a good time." He smiled reassuringly. "I promise."

Elena finished her breakfast.

"Ready to go?"

She groaned, unfortunately the coffee didn't have the effect she was anticipating. Most likely it was a serious case of jet lag. "Yes."

They linked hands and started to walk out the door. "I forgot something."

"What?"

"This." She kissed him, long and deep, dancing her tongue over his, feeling her heart pick up its beat as his hands were everywhere. Then slowly, she inched away. "Maybe we shouldn't kiss like that if we're ever going to get out of this house."

"Oh, yes, we will." He took her and steered her out the door into the waiting Ferrari.

He didn't exaggerate one bit. They visited the four major attractions of Capri. 'Blue Grotto', an ocean cave (a must see). Infamous for light that mysteriously enters the cave from below and illuminates the water contained therein. To reach the cave they had to take a 90-minute boat ride.

Then it was off to 'Villa Jovis'. Ruins of the largest and most luxurious imperial Roman villa (it was built for the Roman Emperor), located on a beautiful cliff about 1,200 feet above sea level

Although she was completely exhausted, she realized she was having a remarkable time. They didn't take long breaks in between as Damon wanted to fit in as much as possible.

Next it was the 'Gardens of Augustus'. Ruins that were built of ancient Roman structures. The gardens overlook the sea with scenic terraces offering panoramic and spectacular views of the coastline.

Finally, the 'Piazza Umberto' (town main square). The main center of action with charming restaurants, gardens, a huge fountain in the center and views of the island's cliffs.

The entire day was spent going from one place to another. The sun was beginning to set and Elena was completely exhausted, she could barely lift her own feet.

They walked into a quaint cafe. "I haven't eaten in hours. I need sustenance and coffee."

"I've noticed, and it isn't pleasant." He teased.

She lightly punched his arm. "You're supposed to be charming until you get your way with me."

He guided her across to a table in the back corner and held the chair out for her. "But I'm going to get my way with you regardless of whether I'm charming, so why not be honest?"

"I might change my mind."

"After that kiss this morning? I doubt it." He gave her a sexy grin and shook his head.

"You're so full of yourself."

"When it comes to my woman? Yes."

My woman. Just hearing those words made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Not for long if you keep that up."

"Darling, you are mine and always will be." He countered.

"There's that arrogance again."

"Its confidence, kitten, not arrogance." He reached across the table, grabbing the back of her head. His fist knotted in her hair and kissed her, devouring.

The kiss was torrid, hot, edging toward desperation. His mouth was warm, firm and he used it with the same cocky male confidence that would have infuriated her at any other time. He was strong, insistent.

"Is that settled?"

"No." She returned, wishing she didn't want so badly to smile.

"That's more like it."

She smiled again and rolled her eyes. "Can we just eat?"

"Of course, knock yourself out."

* * *

By the time they made it half way home, Elena fell fast asleep.

Damon carefully placed her in his arms and effortlessly carried her swiftly up the stairs to the master suite. Laying her down on the bed, he gently undressed her.

He left her in her bra and panties and slid on a pair of satin pants. Typically, he never slept in this fashion especially with her but thought it was the only way to restrain him from ravishing her. Besides, she was truly exhausted and deserved to get some rest.

When she woke hours later, she felt his hard body pressed against her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.

Elena started to stir, waking him. Instinctively his fingers brushed her stomach and then made their way down her hip. Her breathed hitched.

His thumb rubbed against her aching nipple. For several seconds, she couldn't breathe, the need rising was so bad.

"Do you know how frustrating it is to wake beside a beautiful woman," he said. "And still be clothed from the waist down?"

Oh, she understood frustration, all right. She felt the same exact way. "Clothes have never stopped anyone with determination." She turned around to face him. He looked incredible, his dark mussed hair made his handsome features scream 'fuck-me-senseless'.

"How are you feeling? Are you just as tired as I was?"

"No. Actually. I'm horny as hell." His lips parted, drawing her fingertip into his mouth, sucking on it gently. Anticipation crashed through her. She couldn't wait for him to sample other parts in the same manner.

"How are you feeling? He continued, after a few moments.

"Much better now."

His hand slid around her hip again, until the length of her was pressed against the long, hard length of him. Heat spreading like a wave that had her whole body tingling. Suddenly they were kissing. It felt so good.

Elena started reacting, letting her hands slide down his back to cup his butt and press him even harder against her, enjoying the hard press of his erection.

In one clever flick of his fingers, her bra came undone. A second later, her panties were gone. She paused for a moment, as she couldn't comprehend how that was possible. Damon's mouth never left hers.

He moved, his mouth traveling. He kissed one puckered nipple, then the other, then murmured, "Turn around."

She did as bid, and found herself pressed against the mattress.

Sweeping her hair to one side and kissing the nape of her neck. "I want to try something new. Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she moaned.

He turned her around onto her stomach, nipping at her bottom. Grabbing her waist to raise her hips to kneel on her knees.

He felt her tense, she was nervous. But she trusted him so she rested her head on the pillow as she elevated her hips exposing her taut bottom in the air.

Damon told her to spread her legs, she did as she was told and slowly. His hands caressing softly on her ample cheeks and pulling them apart exposing her puckered entrance. She looked enticing, the shadows of her curves even more alluring.

He inhaled the scent of her arousal, savoring it. His hard shaft seemed to get harder, if possible. Pre-cum started to drip, he brushed his thumb over it lubricating his thick, long shaft.

Elena's breathing spiked as the anticipation became agonizing – the agony was sensual as she waited for him to enter.

He positioned himself, placing the head of his cock against her and then slid into her all at once. Slowly, gently.

Elena whimpered slightly, tensing her muscles.

"Relax," he said calmly. Again, she did as she was told.

He began to move, pushing his hips back and forth, feeling her last defenses surrender and her hisses turned to moans.

At the sound of her moans of pleasure, Damon started to move faster. "Touch yourself," he demanded, his voice low and husky.

Elena started to rub her clit as he thrusted into her. The friction was unbearable. She cried out again, this time much louder in ecstasy.

His thrusts became more frantic and in sync to her chanting. She continued to cry out his name repeatedly.

Damon's pace quickened. His hand reached for the back of her head slightly pulling her hair, forcing her head to fall back as he continued to slam his cock into her, filling her. She arched her back, allowing him to take complete control.

"Oh!...God! Damon! Yes!" She screamed. Half crazed with need of release. She pleaded. "Please don't stop." Her desperation was relentless, her fingertips rubbing frantically over her swollen nub matching his quick lunges.

Flesh against flesh, mindless, liberating pleasure. Passion radiating from her. He murmured her name, savoring and exploiting as he discovered this side of her. She was impatient. It was like having a different woman in bed, one who felt like Elena, smelled like Elena, yet her innate sexuality somehow altered.

He sensed she was close – reaching the edge. "I'm gonna!" She yelled.

"Yes, baby cum for me." He held on strong while Elena's muscles squeezed his cock, as she rode the peak. The thrill her response brought him made him tremble and when he could no longer bear it, he released.

Damon buried his face in her hair as he lowered them into the bed.

His fangs already extracted, he pierced his skin, drawing blood. He moved his wrist over Elena's mouth and she took from him, drinking, swallowing deep as if she was dehydrated. Once he knew she had enough, pulling his wrist away he drew her into his side. They were completely intertwined, her head resting on his chest.

"That..." She attempted to speak, breathless. "That was unbelievable."

"That's an understatement." He took her hand kissing her fingertips.

It wasn't long after that the two drifted off to sleep.

Fade to black...TBC.

* * *

So! My first attempt at anal...hope it wasn't too much over the top. I had to do it. (insert evil smirk) Naturally, it's only a matter of time between these two, right? Thanks for reading and stick around! Ciao!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! I feel so terrible that I didn't get a chance to post as I previously promised. I'm truly sorry for that but my internet took a dump on me last weekend then work has been a beast so please accept my apology. Furthermore, thank you very much to all that left reviews, added this story to their favorites and/or alerts it means so much. I won't bore you with a long intro but wanted to point out I made this update a little longer to hopefully make up for the delay.**

**I hope you enjoy it!**

Daylight spilled through the thin white drapes.

Waking up to the ocean pounding heartbeat of waves on the shore was soothing.

Damon stroked his fingers over the soft skin of Elena's bare shoulder as she slept. It was the first time in just a week that she slept so soundly. He lay in bed next to her, spooning the back of her naked body against the front of his and simply listening to her breathe.

The persistent calm was strange, the sense of comfort and contentment something entirely unfamiliar to him.

Unfamiliar, but...nice.

Damon's body stirred with interest as he held her in his arms, he reached out and touched her breast, teasing the shadow of her nipple through the material of the Egyptian cotton. It hardened instantly, poking greedily at his fingers.

Elena subconsciously turned, facing him. He smiled. Then ducked his head and lapped the hard pebble, then suckled. He moved to the other nipple, drawing it deep into his mouth.

She twisted her head against the pillow, a whispery breath escaping her lips.

His gaze moved towards her face – her face looked angelic but her body was absolutely sinful.

His hand stroked her belly, then lower. He grinned as he touched over her springy curls.

This time she whimpered and her thighs fell apart, begging him to touch her more intimately. He crawled down between her spread thighs. A musky scent radiated from her, warm and delicious.

She moved her leg and moaned softly. Moisture scorched his fingertip and he gently nudged her folds, admiring her pink, moist flesh.

She gasped again. Her eyes remained closed but her legs fell wider apart, giving him full access to her heat. He accepted it, stroking her and circling her. His fingers sinking into her tightness, but then he went right back to that tiny nub.

She moaned, wiggling her hips against his hand.

He gave her what her body begged for. Building the pace and pressure until she cried out. "Damon! Oh, Damon!"

He moved back up the length of her body and continued touching her with his hands and his mouth. His lips on her breasts tugging at her nipples.

Pleasure shot through her. She was drowning in need. Then his finger found the spot where she most wanted to be touched. He rubbed and swirled until she exploded.

Elena gasped and panted and once the ecstasy slowly subsided, she opened her eyes. "Mm," she breathed.

"I agree," his husky voice said. "Good morning." He greeted her with a lopsided smile.

His lips lingered for a moment, before he asked, "Did you like that?"

"Yes," her voice was breathy.

"Should I stay here?" He licked her neck. "Or move back to these?" He lifted himself up on one arm so he could move a hand on her breasts, lightly brushing his palm over her aching nipples.

She sighed.

He grinned at her, the curve of his lips so arrogant, yet his eyes were filled with so much desire that it was breathtaking.

"Do you like this?" He squeezed the hardened bud. "Or this?" He replaced his fingers with his mouth.

"Damon." His name was a broken cry on her lips. "I can't take anymore," she panted at him.

"Then tell me what you want?"

"Damon, I want you inside me. Please."

Then he moved so the full, hard length of his body was on top of her. His head came down and kissed her. He spread her legs and eased inside her. Slowly, so slowly. He eased in and out, almost tentatively.

When he was sheathed inside, he looked at her. The movements of his hips were still slow. It felt amazing, but she wanted more. She brought her mouth up to his and said, "Please."

Pressing her mouth to his hard enough to feel the press of fangs, his mouth fed at hers and there was a small, sharp pain. Sweet copper blood filled her mouth, and he plunged inside of her, hard and fast. She gathered him in her arms, with her legs. She held onto him, feeling his body plunging inside of hers – feeling his need.

Elena began to make a high moaning sound, the muscles in her lower abdomen spasmed then tightened. She pressed her body against Damon, grabbing a handful of his hair and watched his face while his body pumped into hers.

Blood spilled down the corner of her mouth, and he licked it away, his body tightening against her – slowing the rhythm of his hips. Every time he thrust into her, it was like he'd grown impossibly large within her.

Her body spasmed around him, her moisture clamping around him. He moaned and plunged faster, harder, as if he would meld their bodies together. A wave of pleasure burst over her in a skin-tingling, body-sweeping rush. It burst over her like a rush of cool flames, and still he was not done.

Every thrust gripped her and caressed things as if it were more than his body that plunged inside of her. She dug her fingers into Damon's back while noises fell from her mouth that were indescribable.

Slowly he slid out of her and was still as hard and ready as when he started. He lay beside her, lying on his back. "I want to watch you move. I want you above me."

She straddled his waist and slid slowly over him. It was deeper from this angle. His hands moved up her body, over her breasts.

"Move for me, Elena."

She moved, she rode his body as hard and as fast as she could. He tightened inside her and she gasped. She stared into his light blue eyes, drowning deep, into the endless blue ocean.

Elena continued to move her hips back and forth suddenly, her orgasm hit her unexpectedly and she cried out. With her hands pressing on his chest, and her pelvis riding him much harder and faster – after a while she felt his release.

Out of breath and soaked, she collapsed on top of him. They lay quietly for a few minutes then she slid off him, curling beside him.

He took her hand and raised it towards his mouth. "Let's stay here, in bed. I want to be inside you all day."

"Only today?" She asked, teasing. "Age must be affecting your stamina."

"There's nothing wrong with my stamina, trust me, princess." He whispered, drawing her into a kiss. "I want to be inside you for eternity." He admitted.

A point he deliciously proved over the course of the entire day and throughout the night.

* * *

**The following day**...

She looked down at Damon as he snored softly from the rumpled covers of their bed. She supposed she should take pride in the fact that she could screw a vampire in utter exhaustion, but frankly it was all him.

She tiptoed around the room, carefully opening the armoire and cringing as the door creaked – a tiny squeal of metal on metal. She glanced over her shoulder, but Damon still slept on like the dead. That man really could sleep.

She slipped on a camisole and walked out to the terrace, to watch the sunrise. It was truly remarkable the way it raised turning the endless glitter into a reflective kaleidoscopic pattern. The scenario was nothing short of paradise.

Even after twenty minutes under the warm spray of her shower, his scent still clung to her skin. There was a pleasant sort of ache between her thighs, an ache she relished because it called to mind everything they'd done together the day before.

Damon hadn't moved since she'd gotten up and headed to the shower. Matter of fact, she didn't think he'd even twitched.

She dressed quickly and headed downstairs, straight for the kitchen. She was ravenous. More importantly, she needed a cup of coffee. Luckily, there was already a fresh brewed pot waiting.

Carlo, the butler greeted her. "Good morning, Ms. Gilbert. It's a beautiful morning, would you like to eat your breakfast on the terrace?"

"Yes. Thank you." Although, Damon didn't mind having a waiting staff to attend to their every need, it was still awkward for Elena.

She was almost done eating when Damon quietly slipped behind, "Hey gorgeous," he purred. He swept her hair to one side of her neck and kissed it. The touch of his lips was cool and yet burned.

Once he finished she turned around and saw that he was dressed in jeans and a black fitted shirt that clung to his lean body to perfection, showing off his arms and shoulders. Her hormones did a happy dance. She craned her neck and kissed him long and hard.

"Today, I thought we'd check out the cathedral, after that your choice."

Looking around to make certain they were alone. She whispered, "I didn't realize vampires could go into a church."

"Hollywood myth. You of all people should know better than to believe something like that."

"Hey, some myths sound very reasonable."

He nipped her bottom lip. "Sounding reasonable doesn't make them so."

"It's still odd." She said.

Unlike the first day their sight-seeing was unhurried. They spent the entire day in the city. Time had flown by that they didn't realize how late it had been. Since the villa was too far way and he knew she needed to eat, he decided they would dine out. "It's time to feed the human," he said, displaying a smirk.

"Very funny."

They a casual dining restaurant to suit how they were dressed.

Elena ordered the Veal Parmigiana, thanks to Damon's highly persuasive suggestion. It was so delicious, that each bite practically melted in her mouth and she couldn't resist moaning aloud.

Damon shot her a look that was so seductive. "You do realize I plan to make you groan like that later."

"Let's hope so," she replied.

"Want dessert?"

"I don't know. What are you offering?" She asked wickedly.

"Impatient?"

"You're incorrigible."

"That's why you love me so much," he agreed.

Once she was done and he paid the check, they walked with his arm slung over her shoulder to the Gelato shop he'd spotted earlier.

Elena was busy perusing the huge buckets of chocolate and raspberry that she scarcely heard the bell of the door jingle. In walked two long-legged tanned girls who clearly spotted Damon in the small busy shop.

She must have been invisible and apparently insignificant because one of the girls stepped closer to him. "Hi," the bold girl said.

At first glance, she looked perfect in a denim skirt, her impressive breasts strained against the white material of her halter top. Great, Elena thought just the kind of woman that Damon was generally attracted to.

He politely returned the hello then turned back to place Elena's order. Despite his dismissal, the girl was completely persistent, flirting, she leaned on the glass, blocking his view to get his undivided attention.

Frustration building and barely restrained, he sighed heavily. It wasn't the sort of thing he would normally do in public especially with so many people around but he wanted to get this annoying girl as far away as possible.

Elena was ready to explode, but the feeling of irrelevance vanished when she heard his voice.

What happened next was simply automatic, he turned staring, trapping her with his piercing eyes. His voice was smooth like silk. "You've changed your mind. You've recently put on a few pounds and your thighs are getting a little pudgy. Instead you'd rather go run a few miles." With no hesitation, in a monotone fashion she repeated the words and turned to her friend and left.

Elena couldn't hold in the laughter that was building. Once she gained her composure, "Friends of yours?" She asked taking a bite of her Gelato, acting nonchalant.

"You've got to be kidding." A smile crept onto his face, incredibly amused at her jealousy. "Can I help it if other women find your man irresistible?"

"Shut up." Elena said jokingly. She dug out her credit card. "My turn," she said "You've paid for everything else."

"I do have a little more money than you."

"Like I care." She snorted softly. "Money isn't everything."

"Maybe not, but it sure as hell can make things a whole lot more pleasant." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I do love the fact that my money isn't a factor to you."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, it's nice that you have it." She hesitated, and then gave him a cheeky smile. "It means you can get me bigger and better presents for Christmas and birthdays."

"Ah, so there is a bit of a gold digger deep down inside."

"There are a lot of things deep down inside and right now you will be one of them once you get me back to the house."

A smiled curled his lips. Something inside him snapped, the way she was freely open made things in his body come alive, like never before. He grabbed her hand so quickly, leading her back to the car that she had to practically run to keep up with his long strides.

He couldn't wait to get her alone. Seconds seemed like hours, if she'd allowed it he would have carried her and ran back to the villa. Instead he drove tremendously fast, pushing the high-powered car to its limits.

Elena didn't need him to explain as her need was just as urgent. She giggled, "Anxious, much?"

He looked over at her smirking, "Only for you, princess."

* * *

Damon and Elena walked up the pathway leading to the front door. Once there, he turned facing her, his mouth moved over hers in a soft, mesmerizing kiss. "Good night for a swim."

She nodded. "It won't take me long to change."

Quite frankly, it seemed like a waste of time, since he was just going to take whatever she put on off again. "Hurry. I need to feel your skin against mine." There was a heat to his voice. He pulled her close kissing her breathless. He swept her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to change.

The evening sky was clear and the stars shone brightly, they were bathed in a silver glow. The moonlight made shadows on the muscles of his arms and chest. He was gorgeous. His thick, black hair, sinfully cerulean eyes set in a face that would make angels envious, and an athlete's body, he was so easy on the eye it was dangerous.

A wave of fierce possessiveness swamped her at the thought. And she was thankful that all of him, and what he had to offer was hers and hers alone.

Once in the shallow end of the pool, they were completely intertwined with one another. Elena's legs were wrapped tightly around his waist in a vise-like grip. They stared intently at each other, the air between them becoming unbearable.

Damon slowly moved them deeper so that their bodies were submerged. No longer able to fight the electric current riding her, she pulled him down, kissing him. She plunged her tongue deep, tasting all that was 'his' – the cool, sweet, tangy essence. She moaned against his mouth while rubbing her hot core against him.

His hand raised and he trailed a finger across the top of her breast, just above the line of her bikini top. Though his touch was light, it seared her entire core with a heat that was pure and lusty. A tremor ran across her skin and the deep-down ache suddenly leapt into focus.

Despite his burning urge to take her right then and there, Damon wanted to play, to tease, draw out the time. Suddenly he released her – vanishing.

"Damon! Damn it!" She yelled. A few moments late he resurfaced. "What the hell!"

"Oh come on, kitten." He smiled, but there was a determined spark in his eyes that suggested he wasn't about to give up his sensuous assault.

He swam closer attempting to draw her closer. Unexpectedly, Elena pushed him away. He shot her another seductive smile, clearly to charm her to his way. He actually liked that he managed to get her blood boiling, it simply turned him on and it made the chase worth while.

His taunting only escalated her anger further, she reached out with all her strength and pushed his head under water.

She turned, quickly swimming away. Reaching the side of the pool, she caught the cool granite rim and prepared to lever herself out.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Damon pulled her back into those magnificent arms.

His mouth covered hers, devouring. One hand cupping her thigh the other stroking her breast. The hand on her breast, taking possession of a hard nipple while the other slipped between her thighs. A long broad finger slid inside her, deep thrilling strokes.

She moaned, leaning in to him – arching her butt against his rock-hard cock.

He flashed a grin and let her go. And then he was gone. Unsupported she sank. Arousal pulsed between her thighs and thoughts of everything she'd do to him when she caught him. And then imagined what he would do to her and the heat increased even more.

Elena looked around she couldn't make out anything in the darkness but dim flashes from the surface. "Damn vampires and their advantages to see in the dark."

She dove under, fingers tweaked her nipple, startled with fleeting pleasure made her gasp. The second she surfaced Damon grabbed the strings to her bathing suit top in one jerk and snatched it off throwing it across the other end of the pool.

Again, he disappeared. Resurfacing he grabbed her holding her tightly against his chest, his hard cock pressing against her center.

"You're beginning to piss me off." He chuckled in her ear, the sound richly seductive. "There's a word for a man like you."

"There are lots of words for a man like me. Which one do you have in mind?"

"Tease."

"Nope, that's not one of them Teases never intend to follow through." Scissoring her clit between his fingers he raked his fangs across her pulse. "I do."

"When exactly?" She panted.

"Now." He turned her around in his arms and lifted her out of the water. The next thing Elena knew she was beside the pool edge with her thighs draped over his shoulders. Still in the water, he buried his face between her legs.

"Oh, God!" She came halfway off the stone floor as Damon parted her lips and started feasting – licking, sucking, dancing his tongue over the delicate flesh in seductive circles and swirls.

His hands claiming her breasts, stroking the soft flesh, thumbing her nipples. Driving her insane with breathtaking speed until she writhed on the stone begging for the climax bearing down on her with every flick and caress.

But it wasn't enough. She craved his massive cock, ached for his deep, driving thrusts, burned to feel his weight spread over her, his large body surging against hers.

"Damon!" His name was a desperate, pleading scream. His only response was a growl. "Please!"

He lifted his head, his eyes glowing in the darkness, "I love listening to you beg, Elena." His fangs flashed in his grin.

She groaned, then panted. "Jerk!"

"Now is that any way to talk to a man who's got you right where he wants you?" With a muscular surge and splash, he levered himself out of the water.

She whimpered at the sensation of his wet body covering hers. His cock pressed against her belly, hard as a blade.

"Yes! Now!" The need leaped into a hot roar, and she tried to wrap both legs around him.

"Not so fast." Damon coiled his arms around her and rolled her astride his hips, big hands spreading her thighs, lifting her, positioning her so he could thrust hard into her slick, swollen core.

He chuckled in her ear. "Like that?"

"Jesus!" He felt so damn big.

"I'll take that as a yes." One hand clamped over her butt, holding her in place as he started thrusting – hard, deep lunges that raked her clinging flesh with delight. He fisted the fingers of the other hand in her hair, manipulating her head back. She moaned in helpless anticipation.

The burning penetration of his fangs sinking into her throat made her yelp in a combination of arousal and erotic pain. Instinctively, she tried to pull back, but he wouldn't allow it. She couldn't move at all, held in those supernaturally powerful hands as he took her. Then the pleasure rose, white hot and overwhelming and the desire to flee drained away.

Almost blind with it, she clung to his brawny shoulders as he stroked in and out of her slick flesh, his mouth hot on her throat. The storm of sensation went on and on, blazing through her consciousness until there was room for nothing else.

Then the climax hit like a velvet hanger, and she screamed. "Damon!" The sound blended with the merciless slap of his hips on hers.

As if her climax triggered his, he stiffened against her with a muffled growl of feral pleasure. Helpless, lost she lay in Damon's arms as he pumped his seed deep.

Completely satisfied - relaxing in one another arms, they didn't move for several minutes. Damon shifted, gazing at her as his lips slowly descended on hers. His kiss was sweet and tender, something reverent. Then, Elena felt his cock hardened. "Take me inside," she whispered against his mouth.

Fade to black...TBC.

* * *

What did you think? I would love to hear from you and please know if I don't reply to reviews it doesn't mean I don't appreciate them because I certainly do, they are what motivate my muse...so don't be shy. xoxo!

* * *

**Inspirational: _May the dreams of your past be the reality of your future._**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hi all! I was so thrilled and yet completely humbled with the interest you've shown for this story that I had to get this next update out as quickly as possible. Therefore, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Inspirational: _May you never forget what is worth remembering nor even remember what is best forgotten._**

* * *

The summer days sped far too quickly. Most days began with sunrise kisses and morning sex. Shopping with afternoons of cuddling, and long sleepless nights. On rare occasions they would lounge on the secluded beach or Damon surprising Elena with an authentic homemade Italian meal.

And it was perfect.

It was Fourth of July. Damon was moping. Actually, pouting was the more appropriate word. Elena was working on a surprise and had isolated herself in the kitchen most of the day.

To keep himself occupied, he was in one of the other rooms playing pool when she found him.

She grabbed his hand, "Come on let's go. I've got something to show you."

Damon smirked, "What do you have in mind?"

Elena led the way down to the beach. When they finally stopped, there was a large red blanket with a picnic basket laying on top.

"Surprise!" She said with enthusiasm.

He was surprised alright, this is what he wanted all along – for her to be carefree. Away from the supernatural world and the madness that came along with it. This is how "his" Elena should always be. Not afraid, crying or even sad. If he had anything to do with it, this is how she'd be always.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her lips. She felt feverish. Even his light touch coursed a wild leap of fire inside her.

After a while, she came back to her senses. She turned her attention to the basket of food.

"Don't worry, I brought your favorite." Referring to the type O-positive, she heated in the microwave earlier. "But first I want you to try this. I made it myself."

Although he couldn't eat most of what she prepared, neither could she for that matter. Nevertheless she was just thrilled to do a little something for him, for a change.

Damon leaned over, allowing her to feed him. He took a bite of brushetta, rolling his eyes and moaned. "That's about the best thing I ever ate."

"Really?"

"Pretty much, with the exception of you of course." He winked.

"Well, I have to make a confession. Dante (the chef) coached me but he said I did a great job." Her smile beaming with pride.

Damon watched Elena eat, feeling her pleasure radiate across the small space. She offered him a bite of the chocolate drizzled spumoni.

"Good, huh?" Elena licked her fingers, slipping one after the other into her mouth and sucking them clean.

"Delicious," Damon said, watching her with his own brand of hunger. His sex was raging for release, his fangs stretching long in carnal hunger.

"You know what else you're good at?" The urge to touch her crackled like lightning. Damon brushed the food aside. Recognition flashed in her eyes, and he knew she felt that unseen current of heat, too.

His large hands on her waist pulling her underneath him.

A curious sensation came over her. "What's that?"

He answered her with a kiss, his mouth moved over hers in a soft mesmerizing kiss.

They remained fully clothed, basking in the sunlight for hours, kissing – with the quiet understanding that either one wanted to preserve this moment. It was a first in a very, very long time that Damon was completely complacent with such naiveté – he didn't need or want anything more.

Afternoon had stretched into evening. It was a clear night and the breeze felt heavenly. Out over the water darkness gathered and melded with the horizon line.

After watching the fireworks, they began a slow stroll along the beach. For a long time neither one of them spoke. Elena sneaked a glance at him and caught him staring.

"What?" She asked.

"You're beautiful." He simply replied.

"Liar." Feeling awkward that he would pick her lowest moment to say that was incomprehensible. She wore a pair of cutoffs and a bikini top. In addition, the sweat and brine of a long day out in the sun, and her hair looked like a cabbage patch kid.

He chuckled low under his breath. Damon brought his hand up to her face and gently stroked the line of her jaw. She felt like silk against his fingertips. He brushed his thumb across the swell of her lips, meeting her gaze then smiled.

The way he looked at her made the feeling disappear. Her senses filled up with him and she felt strangely helpless.

Without saying a word, Damon picked her up and carried her back to the blanket and made passionate, carnal love to her over and over.

As they lay there …... Elena didn't sleep or dream, but she drifted, there in his arms intertwined with the moonlight that streamed over their bodies.

* * *

**A week later**...

Damon was looking forward to the Regatta races. In fact, he rented a yacht, to catch it up close and personal.

It started off with being one of the hottest days. But the exhilaration of having an advantage point and the roaring crowds, it turned out to be a lot more exciting than Elena had expected.

Once the races were over, Damon told the ship's captain to take them to a nearby cove.

The sky was an endless arch of brilliant light and Elena decided to sunbathed. There was no point of wasting good rays, she thought. Meanwhile, Damon indulged in a long swim.

When he finally climbed on board, he was dripping wet looking ridiculously sexy. Droplets of water clung to his sculpted chest and abdomen, the water glistened his smooth, tight skin. Even with his mussed up hair, he still looked picture perfect.

The very glimpse of him had Elena's heart beating out of control and she felt wetness pool between her thighs.

Her gaze slid down the length of him, then back to his.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

That unexpected question drew a blush to her cheeks. "Actually, I was thinking about you."

"What about me?"

She crooked her finger, "Just get over here."

He smiled and did as he was told. "Yes, Ms. Elena."

She whispered kisses over his face, trailing then claimed his mouth. Her probing tongue was demanding, wanting to relish in his taste, she tasted hunger on his lips.

But he held it in. He pulled away,"Let's take a swim."

"Uh-huh. No way."

Smiling, "Why not? The water's great and I promise to make it worth your while." He arched his eyebrow.

Damon picked her up and she screamed. "Damon, if you don't put me down. I swear." She didn't get a chance to finish as he smacked her on the butt.

"Or you'll what?" He motioned to set her down instead he threw her into the water. "Now you'll have no choice." Then followed.

"Damon!" She yelled. "I'm going to kill you. I'd stake you right now, if I had some wood."

He grinned, showing his fangs as he floated over to her, "Been there, done that. And for the record." He paused, still grinning. "You do have wood, princess." He took her hand, guiding her to rub against his hardened cock.

Their hands were on each other, touching, stroking – each touch more demanding than the last.

He bent his head, his lips brushing the back of her ear. "I need to be inside you, now." He didn't wait for her to answer, he quickly kissed her. Although, he took his time, the kiss wasn't gentle and his hands scorched her wet, cool skin.

When he finally let her come up for air, just like a rubber band reality snapped. "Damon what about the crew?"

A smirk crept onto his face, "I don't want to have sex with them, just you."

"What if they see?"

"Then I say let them. Maybe they could learn a thing or two." He did that thing with his eyes that demolished her hardened exterior. "Come on Elena, you aren't seriously going to make me beg?"

She shook her head in agreement. "That's my girl."

Surprisingly, once they started Elena didn't hold back. They made love for several hours. It was an endless rapture that neither one wanting it to end. Completely exhausted, they finally collapsed onto a chaise lounge.

* * *

By the time they woke up the light had deepened to a fiery golden glow and evening was coming upon them. One of the porters informed them that dinner was served.

She looked at the spread – Dom Perignon, Beluga caviar, cold shrimp, variety of fruit and cheese and an assortment of desserts. "It amazes me that you can eat food, especially stuff like this."

He walked up behind her, stroking her neck. Elena leaned into the touch.

"All that just for us?"

"Did you want some too?" The cork came off with a resounding pop. He poured the champagne until it nearly ran over the rims.

Getting a closer look at the caviar, "You like this stuff?" She asked.

"Mmm. Here, it's good." Though she allowed him to feed her a bite, she wrinkled her nose.

"Overrated," She stated. "This is better." She popped a shrimp into Damon's mouth.

She continued eating the shrimp, one after the other. "I didn't know I was so hungry."

He obviously didn't need or want the food as much as he enjoyed watching her taste and explore. Damon filled her glass again, letting her ramble, pleased just to see her so relaxed. By the time she'd slowed down, her second glass was empty. Completely full, she toyed with the last of the shrimp.

"Still hungry?" He asked.

She walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "No, definitely done. I could get used to this." She said, above him her hair flowing down, wild and free.

He allowed her to urge closer until her mouth hovered above his. "Got any suggestions about what we should do now?" She asked.

"No, do you?"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Uh-uh." He paused, pretending that he was thinking of other possibilities. He shrugged his shoulders, "Then I guess we'll have to make love."

She gave a rich, low laugh before she kissed him. "All night – just to pass the time."

She didn't waste any time. The button of his pants popped free. Then she slowly worked down the zipper. Once they were open, she caught the waistband and pushed them down his hips. His cock bobbed free, then pulled up against his stomach, rock-hard and throbbing.

Elena knelt to slip the pants off over his bare feet, but instead of rising again when the pants were cast aside, she remained on her knees.

As if in slow motion, she reached out to touch his erection, her fingers, light and cool, brushing the sensitive underside, shaping over the head.

"You're soft and hard at the same time."

He swallowed as she touched him again, this time curling her fingers around the girth.

"And you are hot," she murmured. Her fingertips reached the rounded top and the glistening bead at the tip. "And wet."

She smiled up at him.

She rose slightly, the towel parting so he could see the bare curve of her thigh and hip.

He watched as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against him. Then again. And again. Each kiss getting braver, more daring, until her tongue flicked out to taste him. To drive him mad.

He remained perfectly still.

Then her tongue lapped across the bulbous head, circling it, then flicking over the top again.

He swallowed, trying to keep control.

Then his hands were in her hair, pulling her closer.

She didn't resist, but slipped her full, beautiful lips over him, savoring him, devouring him.

His head fell back, his eyes closed. Her mouth slid up and down. Her tongue traced the column of nerve endings that ran up the center of his cock, then curled over the head.

Her hands stroked the rest of his length, which she couldn't take into her small mouth. Her other hand touched his stomach, his thighs, and his testicles.

Light burst behind his closed lids. Yellow, orange and pink.

His cock pulsed against her tongue, under her lips. His testicles pulled tight against his body. And he felt heat spiral through him, the heat of her mouth.

Just then his muscles tensed and he was ready to climax. "Elena, mm-hmm." His voice was low and rough. He could no longer repress the urge for release, suddenly she felt the cool explosion shooting down her throat. She swallowed greedily, draining him. When there was no more, she continued to stroke his long shaft with her mouth.

Damon grabbed her shoulders pulling her up to him, straddling his thighs. As Elena locked her mouth with his, Damon's entire body went as taut as a bowstring. The hungry suction of her lips, the silky caress of her tongue as she drew his taste into her mouth, made his cock stand up at attention. A fierce stone-hard erection like he'd never experienced before.

His sex throbbed, hungry and demanding. She moved closer to him, her breasts crushing against his chest and her hips were rubbing along his pelvis as her mouth continued to work feverishly.

Not breaking the kiss, his fingers slipped between the material of her bikini bottom and her skin, pulling them down. She raised her hips to assist him, then he flung them on the floor.

He closed his eyes in exquisite torment as she slowly lowered herself onto his long, thick shaft. A hiss escaped his lips once he was inside – feeling her tight heat wrapped snug around him.

He lay further into the couch and absorbed every nuance of her body's movement, every soft mewl and moan she made against his mouth.

She started to thrust her hips slowly, working her rhythm into a much faster pace – lifting herself up and down onto his wet cock.

Her hair falling loosely onto his chest. Her slender body feeling hot to the touch, moving all over him in slow erotic waves.

Damon untied her bikini top and her breasts fell free. The ample mounds bouncing so close to his mouth, his lips brushed underneath them. Damon grabbed her breasts and started to squeeze, then slid a firm nipple into his mouth. He sucked hard, making the intensity a thin line between pleasure and pain.

"Oh yes, that feels good," she said looking down at him.

His hands slid down the length of her, reaching her ass as she continued her relentless attack on his slick shaft. She started riding him harder, her thighs spread across his hips, her sex grinding on his.

The scent of her arousal slamming into his brain like a hammer.

"That's it. Fuck me." He moaned, his voice slightly gruff. Damon brushed his finger between her cheeks, moving up and down the valley between them. Then he slid it in. Instantly, it took her over the edge and she shuddered.

"Ohhh! Yes!" She screamed passionately. Her head writhing from side to side.

Elena became wild, yet in complete control. Her movements harder, faster and crashing down on him with extreme force as Damon pushed his finger in and out.

"Christ," he gasped, grabbing her waist as her riding rose to a frenzied crescendo.

Their bodies sliding and grinding against one another.

She rocked on him, even faster and harder. "That's it baby, come for daddy."

He felt her climax swelling, breaking loose. His own roaring up on him fast as well, his shaft surging, leaping, ready to blow.

"I'm cumming. Don't stop, Damon!"

Her tight wetness was like a vibrating cocoon igniting Damon's surge to explode. The second Elena came, Damon surrendered to his own release. The penetrating sensations rippled through his body, then he lifted his hips up plunging deeper into her cunt, he let go, pouring into her.

The orgasm crashed into him, laying him low, wringing him out. He was lost to it, unable to stop the fierce pulsations that seemed to go on endlessly as Elena settled on top of him in a sated, heavy breath.

Slowly the shudders eased, they remained as they were, staring at one another intensely.

She was glowing and it was because of him. Damon was her 'Sex God' and he did things to her that even her wildest fantasies could not contest. It never occurred to her that the sensation of double penetration could feel so wonderful. But then again, she always thought of the idea of anal sex as a taboo...until recently.

Nothing thrilled her more than Damon's will to push her. Push her beyond her limits, her inhibitions. With him she wasn't afraid to try anything. He loved her with such generosity and submitting to him was also her way of loving him.

A mischievous smile crept onto her face and she started to move her hips back and forth. "Want to do that again?"

Fade to black...TBC.

* * *

Some of you are probably wondering or thinking this seems totally OOC especially for Damon. But honestly when I think of Italy, I think of food, sex, wine and plenty of fun in the sun. Therefore, it was my intention to keep this story light and full of fluff. I wanted to show how Damon could be with Elena (the one and ONLY person) he can completely let his guard down with and be the fun and loving ... character we have all grown to love. With that said, I'd hope you'll be kind enough to leave a review. Thanks for reading! xoxo!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi all! Here's another update...short but sweet and yes of course filled with Delena yummy goodness. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Inspirational: _If you have every reason to be angry then be happy for no reason._**

* * *

"Aren't you dressed yet?" At the question Elena stopped dressing.

Damon stood in the doorway. Fully dressed, impatient, he frowned at her. His hair fell over his forehead as unruly as ever and still slightly damp from his shower.

"Nearly." Elena tossed back. "Not everyone has preternatural speed and ability, you. Besides with only a few hours of sleep. I tend to move a little slower."

The frown became a grin. "Something keep you up?"

He caught the shoe she hurled at him in one hand, his eyes never leaving her face.

Naturally the late night hadn't affected him. He looked well rested and full of barely controlled energy. "You can always take a nap later."

"Awfully pleased with yourself this morning, aren't you?"

"Am I?" Still grinning, he came toward her, tossing her shoe aside, lightly. "It was probably that caviar."

"Oh?" Lifting a brow, Elena looked up at him. "Is that all you're pleased about?"

"What else?"

"Let me have my shoe back," she demanded. "So I can throw it at you again."

"Did you know you have a poor morning attitude?" He asked, holding the shoe out of reach.

"Did you know you're insufferable?" She countered sweetly.

He moved the shoe farther out of reach as she made a grab for it. In attempt to hold him still, Elena grabbed the waistband of his pants.

"The woman's insatiable," he sighed.

Diving, he pinned her beneath him on the bed.

"Damon!" Laughing, she pushed against him as he nuzzled at her neck. "Stop!"

"It's going to be late, if we don't leave soon."

"Oh, now you're worried about time."

"Gracious, woman." Giving her a quick kiss, he rolled away from her.

"Well," Elena muttered as she sat up, "That was easy."

As she started to finish her prepping, suddenly she was spun back into his arms. Her startled yelp was smothered by his lips. Simmering and passionate. Elena felt her bones soften, then dissolve. Her head fell back, inviting him to take more.

Damon continued his exploration of her mouth. He enjoyed the sense of total domination. If they kept going, he knew she would begin her own demands. Then it would be power for power. The idea excited him. Still, he laughed against her lips. There was time. A lifetime...maybe even more – eternity.

"You awake yet?" He asked as he ran a hand lightly over her breast.

"Mm-hmm."

"Good. Let's go."

After setting her on her feet, he gave Elena's bottom a friendly pat.

"I'll get you for that, she promised." Needs stirred inside her, every part of her hot with need and an impossible yearning.

"I certainly hope so." With an easy smile Damon slipped an arm around her shoulders. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left the room.

He yelled back, "I'll meet you downstairs."

While she stormed down the stairs, she was thinking about the potential disaster the day could turn out to be. It was Damon's bright idea to go on a bike ride. The dealership had delivered it early that morning.

His obsession for speed was getting out of hand, it appeared to have heightened since they arrived in Italy. Fast car, yacht and now this. A Ducati Diavel.

As she approached him, he was already sitting on the motorcycle and putting on his helmet.

"FYI. This stuff wasn't easy to put on." Her hands gesturing to the slick leather jacket and tight pants to match with Puma race boots.

Damon just smiled and rolled his eyes. He sensed her reluctance but he knew once she got an inclination she'd give in and enjoy it. "Good grief, woman. You had your coffee. What more do you want?"

"But," she started.

"But nothing." In his typical outgoing style he seized her by the waist and kissed her full on the mouth. Releasing her, she was breathless. His smooth gaze undressing her. "Besides, you look so damn good in it." He revved the engine and it roared loud, making her jump. "Now get on."

He handed her the helmet. She looked down at it with repulsion.

"Why do I get the pink one?"

His patience was wearing thin and her delaying tactics weren't working. A look of frustration passed over his face. His eyes narrowed.

She considered to argue but let it go.

Putting on the helmet, she climbed on. Clinging close, her face was pressed hard against his back. She held on tight, thinking she couldn't believe she let him talk her into this.

Seconds later they were speeding down the highway, nothing but the ocean and cliffs racing by in a blur.

As he accelerated, Elena craned her neck to take a peek as the bike was reaching unthinkable speeds.

She clinched her eyes shut and clung tighter to him as if her life depended on it. Who was she kidding, it really did.

Damon showed no mercy while they were on the road. He pushed the bike to its limits, reaching maximum speed. Luckily for her - he's a vampire with incredible reflexes.

They drove for miles and miles and finally reached the next city. They stopped to have lunch and walk around to stretch their legs. It was a comforting break that she desperately needed.

On the way back, he took his time, giving her a chance to acclimate, and to admire the surrounding landscapes. Then it occurred to her, that the ride out was mainly for his own pleasure and this time he was returning the favor. She smiled at the awareness of how her 'Big Bad Vampire' could be so thoughtful.

Once they reached the villa, he could have sworn she had supernatural speed, he'd never seen her move so quickly. Elena was off the bike and removed the helmet before he had time to turn the engine off.

He chuckled, it was so cute to see her so vulnerable. She rarely afforded herself to be in such a state and strangely enough at that moment it was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Damon put the bike away in the garage. As he came around the stairs, he stopped. Waiting. He clamped his hand over his mouth as he watched her. Elena was dragging her noddle limp body up the stairs – crawling.

No longer able to hold it any longer, he laughed out loud.

"You think this is funny, huh?" She gave him the evil eye while looking over her shoulder.

"Quite." He said barely able to answer her as he continued to laugh.

"We'll see how funny it is, when you don't get any tonight."

She gasped, she immediately saw the snap in his eyes and knew what he was about to do.

He charged up the stairs, he was on top of her in a split second. His grip tight on her face, lifting her chin. His stare pinned her.

"You honestly think that's possible?" He didn't need her to answer. Besides, he knew exactly what to do to get her going.

Elena's panties moistened at his demanding and primitive demeanor. He leaned in closer still staring at her closely and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Without saying a word, he swept her up in his arms. When they made it to the room, he collapsed onto the bed still holding her. She was partially sprawled on top of him, his hand lazily running through her hair.

He kissed her, not sweetly, not softly, but with all the hunger of a man in need. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss in kind and there was nothing for several minutes but this kiss and the need that rose like a bonfire between them.

Elena's head lowered to nibble his ear, then to press hot kisses along the column of his neck. Then along his jawline.

His reaction immediate, his cock engorging against her stomach. He rolled over, holding her under him, kissing her again. His mouth letting her know how much he wanted her.

He finally pulled back, his eyes aglow with desire. "Let's take a bath." He raised up and got off the bed. "Stay here, I'll draw the water."

Once naked, he took her hand then helped her step into the tub. The water's bubbly warmth quickly worked its magic on her body, making her feel more relaxed.

She sank down into it with a sigh of pleasure. "This was a good idea."

"It was, wasn't it?" A teasing smile on his lips and heat in his eyes.

Her legs entwined around his body and drawn him closer. The spicy, luscious odor of him, rich with the scent of desire swam around her, enhancing her need. As his soapy hands shaped her breasts, massaging her in slow, slick sweeps, the soap slipped underneath their twined limbs.

"Does that feel good?" He murmured. His sinful voice resonating in her head, causing her heart rate to go haywire.

"Yes," she breathed. She smiled and pressed herself against him, enjoying his closeness.

His lips were so close she could almost taste them. Almost. It was like being offered chocolate. Elena gasped, her body heat rising as the anticipation heightened.

"With a sigh like that maybe the water is enough."

"Meaning?" She replied.

"Meaning," he grinned. "I shouldn't do that."

"You should only do it if you really, really want to." She was praying he did, that he would continue.

"Oh, wanting has never been a problem when it comes to you," he murmured.

Damon continued to caress her skin with his slippery hands, occasionally slipping his fingers in her wet center and then pulling out.

Kissing her his hand slid around her waist, his fingers pressing heat into her spine as he pulled her even closer to his hard body.

The kiss was heat and desire and love all weaved into one luscious package, and it said everything there was to say without words.

Then his lips moved on, exploring, teasing. Her throat, shoulders and breasts. She returned the attention in kind, nipping and probing the hard planes of his body, until the rich smell of lust grazed the air and her whole body burned for him.

When his cock slipped slowly but deeply inside, she moaned. Then he began to move and all she could do was move with him, savoring and enjoying the sensations flowing through her.

He took his time, stroking deeply as he licked, nipped and kissed. The little waves of water began to flow away from their bodies with ever-increasing speed as their movements became more and more urgent.

The sweet pleasure began to build low in her stomach, fanning through the rest of her in waves. His tempo became harsh, more urgent. His fierceness pushed her into a place where only sensation existed, and then he pushed her beyond it.

He came with her, his teeth entering her neck at the same time, sharpening and prolonging the orgasm, until her body was trembling with exhaustion and utter satisfaction.

For several minutes afterward they didn't move, just allowed the warm bubbly water to caress their skin. Then he stirred and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

"I suppose I should now tend to your second need."

She draped her arm loosely around his neck. "I don't think I have the energy to move right now."

"Well, we can't have you starving to death."

With that he slipped his hands under her body and lifted her up. She laughed and kissed his cheek. "We can always have dinner in bed."

Fade to black...TBC.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I have to admit I love it when Damon's forceful...just by the look in his eyes. It's definitely a panty dropper. And I think my Elena loves it too. lol.

I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. xoxo!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this short and sweet chapter!**

* * *

**Inspirational: _There's a difference between giving up and knowing when you have had enough._**

* * *

**Day in**...

Elena was completely exhausted. Between the long, hard bike ride and their endless love making the day before, she simply had no energy left to do anything.

Damon knew his boundless energy had gotten the best of her therefore he didn't put up a fight when she suggested they stay in and cuddle on the sofa to watch countless movies.

They played one movie after the other, only pausing for her to take bathroom breaks and to get more junk food.

After several mind numbing hours of pointless movies, Damon violently lunged forward, throwing his arms up in surrender.

"That's it no more."

His grin was decidedly wicked. He had other things in mind, things that involved her naked. He nuzzled his head against her neck, to inhale her scent deeply. "Shame you didn't bring that uniform along, wouldn't mind seeing you in that."

She raised an eyebrow. "Got a fetish for women in uniform, have you?"

"Especially when they're leggy brunettes." His breath caressed her mouth, then his lips found hers and their kiss became a long, slow seduction that had Elena's stomach doing back flips.

She giggled against his lips. "Lucky for you I came prepared." She kissed his lips softly. "Hold that thought." She padded over to the closet.

The prospect of what she had in store for him was driving him insane. "Elena," he called out.

"Give me a few minutes. I promise you it'll be worth the wait."

At the sound of hearing her promise, his cock throbbed.

She entered in the room wearing a dark blue jacket with a gold crest just above the left pocket. A crisp white shirt that was buttoned just barely covering her breasts and then showing off her navel. A blue and red striped tie that was loosely tied around her neck. A short pleated skirt which matched the jacket, that barely covered her thighs, with white knee high socks. The look was finished off with a pair of black high heels and her hair was in a high ponytail.

She swayed her hips, slowly walking up to Damon and he fell back against the couch. His eyes full of lust, he licked his lips.

She pulled out a cherry flavored sucker and started sucking it, moving it in and out of her mouth, slowly and seductively. Sticking her tongue out, she moved the candy back and forth stroking her tongue.

"Oh God woman!" He adjusted, his huge erection throbbing with need. "I just died, if I wasn't already dead."

She giggled.

His gaze was a caress of heat that slid down her body, lingering on the way the cotton shirt fit across her breasts and the way the skirt clung to her hips and thighs. Not naked, but not leaving much to the imagination either.

He leaned forward to grab at her but she slapped his hand away.

"Not so fast vampire." She liked being in control, towering over him, while he sat helpless. "I want to play a game."

He was rendered speechless as he was trapped under her spell. He nodded his head, allowing her to take the lead.

"I've been a bad girl, principal Salvatore." Her voice low and breathy.

He arched an eyebrow and a smile spread across his face. She wanted to play and he was more than happy to oblige. He quickly engaged in his role.

"Elena, I've received several concerns from most of your teachers. It seems your behavior has been disruptive during class."

Elena bashfully nodded her head.

"Seducing young men while in class is not tolerated and inexcusable. It is a very naughty thing you have done, Ms. Gilbert." He said.

"But, Mr. Salvatore..." She started.

"Quiet. Did I tell you, you could speak?" She nodded.

"You're here to listen and receive an appropriate punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir." She replied.

"You have two choices," he continued. "You can take your punishment or we can tell your aunt and let her deal with you."

"I'll take my punishment, sir." She said.

"Come closer."

She moved closer, standing between his legs.

"Now bend over." She leaned forward, the skirt rising.

Damon's mouth watered at the sight of her taut ass in the high cut lace panties.

His hand smacked her with three quick, sharp slaps to her bottom. "This is for speaking out of turn."

She moaned loudly. The sensation was a mixture of heated pleasure with a tinge of pain.

He smacked her again. Elena winced, then clenched her muscles. This time it hurt more than she thought it would.

"Oh, Ms. Gilbert. I am sorry. That was harder than I meant it to be." He rubbed his hand across her cheeks. "How does that feel?" He asked.

"It feels good when you rub it, sir." Her nipples hardened.

He smacked her again, this time not as hard. "Don't move or the next time it will be worse."

"Please!" She cried out. "I'll do anything as long as you don't hit me again." She pleaded.

His hand was already raised to strike her again. Stopping in mid-air. "What do you have in mind, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Anything," she said. "Anything you want."

"What if I want to fuck you?" He asked. He grabbed her arm. "Turn around."

She raised, turning to face him. The heat of his unwavering gaze stripped her bare. Her heart was racing inexplicably.

His hand reached out, touching her thigh. His smooth touch, gliding up and down her smooth, soft skin. "What if I want to you fuck you, instead?" He asked again. This time wanting to see the look in her eyes as she answered.

"Whatever pleases you. Just...Please don't hit me again."

"Lift your legs and place them on the couch between my legs and take your shoes off." She did as she was told.

"Slower," he demanded. She slowed the pace, leaning down and looking up at him through hooded eyes.

"That's a good girl. Now, remove your socks. And do it slowly."

She turned around, her back facing him. As she leaned over, her panties immersed between her glistening pink lips giving him a chaste peek.

He growled. Need coiled in him, the urge to fuck and feed overwhelming him.

She turned back around, waiting for his next request. Willing to do whatever he demanded of her.

Damon rose to his feet, mere inches away from her and pulled her boldly by the waist. "Should we take this jacket off?"

"Yes," her voice trembled with need.

He slowly ran his fingers up her sides, feeling the delicate ridges of her rib cage. She wiggled and laughed slightly when his hands reached her underarms. But she readily raised her arms, so he could peel the jacket off. The article of clothing fell to the floor.

He returned his hands to her waist, guiding her. She gazed at him, her eyes full of desirous expectation.

He kissed her, promising satisfaction, but then straightened again and loosened the tie, taking it off. Then began to work on the small buttons of her cotton shirt.

Her shirt finally fell open to reveal lace, covering her breasts. His eyes moved to her breasts, studying her. Then his palms cupped one of the aching swells. "Beautiful," he murmured, his voice low and reverent.

Desire tore through her at his expression and at his worshiping touch.

A breathy gasp escaped her lips and she pressed against his hands, willingly giving him what he wanted. His thumbs rubbed over her nipples. They responded immediately, prodding the pads of his thumbs.

As he teased her breasts, his mouth found the side of her neck, trailing kisses downward over her chest until he reached the peak of one breast, straining against the flimsy veil.

He pulled her beaded nipple into his mouth, suckling her, until she was caught somewhere between ecstasy and hints of glorious pain. Her fingers dug into his shoulders, anchoring herself.

His mouth traveled across the shallow valley to her other breast. He grazed his teeth over the silky flesh, and her hands tangled in his hair, holding him closer. Begging for more. She gasped, gripping him tighter.

He smiled against her skin. "Do you like that?"

"Mm-hm," she managed as he tasted her again.

He moved lower this time licking where her panties touched her thigh.

To her disappointment, he gave her only a quick kiss where he'd just licked her, then stood. "I want to taste every inch of you, but not here in the middle of the floor. "I want you stretched out, in bed. Under me."

She swallowed hard. That was exactly where she wanted to be, too.

By the time they reached the bed both of them were completely naked. They rolled around on the bed until she was on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck then slowly lowered, until the tip of his cock was barely inside.

"Is that what you want?" She said softly, her lips brushing his as she spoke.

"Yes," he groaned, his hands going to her waist in an effort to push her down.

"How badly do you want it?" Her thighs were trembling with the effort of resisting the fierce pressure of his grip and remaining above him. Especially when all she wanted to do was plunge down on him.

"Very." It came out as little more than a hiss of air. It tore her lips, tasting of hunger and desire and need. Everything she felt, everything she wanted.

"Please, Elena."

Those two words words tasted very sweet.

She controlled every little aspect of his world and was begging her to finish what he'd started. The turnaround was an incredible turn-on.

She slowly pressed down, shuddering at the sheer pleasure of it. The heat of him filled her, completed her, and yet it wasn't enough.

His breathing was short, sharp, his body rearing under hers. She rode him hard, grinding into him, enjoying the urgency, feeling the pleasurable tautness grow and grow, until her whole body was shaking with the force of it.

He moved them closer to the headboard and slid up into a sitting position while she continued to move her hips forward. He clamped down on her neck, opening her vein and drawing the rich, warm blood through his teeth. He drank hard and with each pull his release spiraled tighter in his cock.

She was on the verge of exploding. Then it shattered and she came, shuddering and shaking and moaning at the sheer depth of it – a depth that was body and soul.

He pumped his hips, as he worked toward climax. It was coming fast, roaring through him. With a furious thrust and a heartbeat later he followed her into that sweet oblivion, his body fierce in hers as he came, hard.

His mouth still latched on tight. He smoothed his tongue over the puncture wounds, sealing them closed.

For a moment she did nothing more than simply sat there. Her body was replete, satisfied.

With his strong arms, he cradled her as he settled them comfortably. Then, they both drifted off to sleep.

Fade to black...TBC.

* * *

Being with Damon sure has Elena exploring her sensual side or what? I sure would like to see something like this or close on the show. Am I alone? This couple has so much potential and the possibilities are endless. Hence the reason, for my quriky fantasies. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. xoxo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guyz! I apologize for the long delay but I'm finding as I try to get my life in some kind of order after the New Year it's becoming difficult and rather a challenge to find time to write, so please excuse the delays. Hopefully you'll be patient with me. (:

With that said, here's another short chapter. I'm working on this rather long one (somewhat meaningful) and thought it was best to post instead of not...so here you go.

And thank you VERY much for showing your love for this story...I really appreciate it a lot!

BTW – most of this material is from an old and yet forgotten _Gossip Girl_ story of my favorite twisted couple Chuck and Blair.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Inspirational: N**__**ever lie to someone who trusts you. Never trust someone who lies to you.**_

* * *

Dawn was beginning to taint the sky with flags of rose and gold when Elena woke. Damon was still sound asleep, his hand wrapped securely around her waist.

Surprisingly, she was full of energy after a rather wild evening. She wondered if it had anything to do with his blood coursing through her veins. With each time they shared blood it was evident that their bond was becoming stronger.

Unexpectedly there was a smile glued to her face of images playing in her mind like a movie.

_**Flashback: **__He smiled, and then leaned across, kissing her gently. "I have one question."_

_She sighed wearily._

"_Have you ever had sex in a flashy red Ferrari?" His smile dissolved into a look that was all heat and all desire._

"_No, but I'm willing to give anything a go once."_

"_That's what I love about you." He kissed her lightly._

_An hour later… Elena thought to herself – Okay, so sex in a Ferrari wasn't exactly comfortable, but man uncomfortable could still be so much fun if you're with the right person._

_**End flashback**_

Since it was incredibly early she decided on a long hike along the beach to take pictures from the surrounding cliffs.

Besides, if she didn't produce something tangible when she got back home they would only think they spent most of their time having sex. Although this wasn't far from the truth and she considered Jenna someone to confide in, her sex life with Damon was not on the top of that list.

Hours had passed and because he didn't sense that she were in any danger Damon thought it would be a good idea to have a romantic lunch waiting when she returned.

When she walked into the house she didn't hear any noises indicating that anyone was even around, feeling slightly fatigued she plopped down onto the couch to catch her breath.

Damon knew the moment she entered the house but waited, wanting to surprise her. Slipping his hands over her eyes and whispering with a velvety tone, "Guess who?"

Peppering butterfly kisses along her collarbone. He slid alongside the back of the couch and wrapping her in his arms. "Hey, are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"Good, cause I had Dante make all your favorites, follow me." The smile that crept onto his face went beyond sexy. Damon grabbed her hand guiding her towards the bedroom.

It hadn't dawned on Elena what he was up to until she caught a glimpse of his grin. Her hormones did an excited little jig. Of course, her hormones never needed much of an excuse to get excited when it concerned him.

The room was unusually dark, lit with candles and a light aroma of roses floating in the air.

"You seem very certain." She teased.

Damon pulled her close, his lips claiming hers. His hand slid around her waist, his fingers pressing heat into her spine as he pulled her closer to his hard body. He felt so good, tasted so good that she gave way to passion, and the kiss became fierce.

Her hands coming up around his neck to hold him closer as their mouths crushed together in a deep prolonged joining. Seconds melted into a minute, then minutes more.

As he kissed her, Damon buried his hands in the mass of her hair, reveling in the softness of her, the heat of her. He wanted her undressed. He wanted her naked beneath him, screaming his name as he pushed inside her. Elena let out a soft moan knotting her fingers in his hair pleading with him to take her now but he didn't want to rush it, even in the heat of passion – he never did. There was one thing Damon Salvatore loved to do and that was to enjoy every moment of being with and inside her.

"I want you," Elena admitted, breathlessly.

"Not yet princess, there's plenty of time for that I promise." He led her to the candlelit table setting for one.

They sat comfortably in silence as he watched her eat. Every once and a while she would lean over to offer him a bite. When Damon would moan as he bit into the food concurrently licking her fingers – the taste of her lingering on his tongue, there was an aching sensation all over her body. More like desperation but this was his game and she wanted to be a good sport and play along. She did her best to hold her composure, keeping her thoughts strictly on something other than him.

"Compliments to Dante."

Damon shook his head, "No, what you have only you can offer kitten." He said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, would you like more?" She asked, taunting. Her arousal filled the air producing a tantalizing mixture with the roses.

He held up a finger. "Just a second." Then quickly left the room. When he finally returned after what seemed like an eternity he was clad only in rather form-fitting Calvin Klein boxers.

Elena smiled; her skin was flushed by the spike of her desire rushing through her. "What took you so long?"

He moved closer, standing just above her – her face in both his hands. He leaned down and whispered. "If you thought that was long, you have no idea what you're in for."

His lips brushed against hers licking and sucking on her bottom lip as his tongue warred with hers. Her mouth was glistening and swollen from his kiss, her lips blushing a deep, dark rose. Her nipples were hard little buds, straining against the fabric of her shirt with each rise of her breath. She was ripe with want. And his cock was stiff with need, the hard length of him fully aroused – his boxers were slightly tighter becoming uncomfortable.

He held out his hand. "Follow me," he said as he walked into the bathroom. Just like the bedroom it was softly lit with scented candles.

She glanced over and saw the Jacuzzi sized tub filled with water and flower petals. She turned slightly giving him a small smile.

"Turn around." He commanded in a deep low voice.

She did as she was told; Damon slid his hands down her thighs as he nibbled on the back of her neck. He groaned as his nostrils flared picking up the sweet perfume of her arousal. Lust made his gums ache with the stretching of his fangs.

He slowly lifted the hem of her shirt over her breasts. He drew in a breath as he bent down and kissed her bare stomach, teasing her with gentle nips as he moved up her belly to the front closure of her bra. He snapped it open and peeled the satin away.

"Oh, how I love these." His voice was rough, his breathe seemed hot on her skin. Her nipples ached to be touched, to be drawn into his mouth and sucked hard.

As though he knew her thoughts. Damon flicked his tongue over one of the tight buds. He pulled with his teeth and tongue, while he took the other in his palm, caressing her, driving her crazy with need.

Elena felt him reaching down for the button of her shorts. He worked it free as he masterfully kept his lips on any part of her skin then tugged the zipper open. Cool air hit her as Damon nudged her shorts down around her thighs, with a long pull of her nipple he lifted his head and looked at her.

"Mine," he said. He reached up tenderly, smoothing his palm down the length of her throat, then along the center of her.

Her body arched for him as though attached to an invisible string. When he reached the core of her, he slid his fingers underneath her panties, not stopping until he found her moist cleft. Elena closed her eyes in tormented bliss as he cupped her, one long finger cleaving between her folds.

His fingers penetrated her. She craved more and angled her hips. With a quiet moan in her throat as he drew back, teasing, sliding her moisture up around her clit with the tip of his slick finger. She squirmed under his touch, reaching for him. She gripped his waist to push the apex of her ass against his bulge, letting him know she wanted more.

Damon bent down and kissed her stomach, her navel then traced his tongue in a downward path, toward the small patch of curls. With one hand he grazed her thigh, spreading her open.

"Do you want me to kiss you here?" He asked, pressing his mouth to her hipbone. His dark head moved lower, to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. "How about here?"

"Please," she gasped, her spine arcing as heat roared through her.

"I think," he said, moving onto his knees positioning him between her slack legs. "That you want me to kiss you…..here."

He placed a slow sensual kiss on her chocolate curls then he swiped the hardened nub with the tip of his tongue. The first press of his mouth took her breath away. He kissed her deeper then, using his tongue on her, driving her wild. Elena's pleasure spun higher, tighter.

"Please," she said, her voice sounding broken and thick. "Damon, please….."

He shifted quickly onto his feet and then suddenly turning her around, her back facing him. His teeth grazed her shoulder, nipping lightly and her pulse skipped into race mode. He slid a digit inside and Elena's head fell back onto his shoulder as she moaned his name.

Smirking against her hair, "Sweetheart, you ain't felt nothing yet." Just as the words left his mouth, he added another finger. He began to move his hand, stroking, long and deep.

The rich, low-down ache grew, becoming a kaleidoscope of sensations that washed through every corner of her mind. She groaned in pleasure as her taut ass arched into him. "Please Damon."

He knew she was close. So he gave her what she wanted. The intensity amplified sharply as his tempo increased.

"Oh, Damon!" Elena groaned. All too soon the shuddering took hold as pleasure ripped through her body. She gasped, grabbing onto him tighter for support.

As the tremors finally eased, he kissed the back of her neck then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. He waited until she had her balance before pulling off his boxers. His cock sprang free, huge and erect.

Then he walked over to the tub to check the temperature. Once he knew it was ok, he pulled her in after him. She sat between his legs, leaning against his chest.

"So does my queen approve?" He asked as he kissed her shoulder.

She turned to look up at him from under her thick-fringed lashes. "Mm, once we get out of here I plan to show just how much." She murmured with a satiated smile.

He kissed her forehead as water trickled down her perky breasts. She turned into his arms to straddle him.

His gaze was a caress of heat that slid down her body, lingering on her breasts. "Do you want me inside you, Elena?" He didn't give her a chance to respond. "Because that's where I want to be right now. I want to be driving into you, feeling all of your wet heat milking my cock dry."

Oh God, she thought – he was going to make her come just thinking about it.

"Yes," she managed to croak. "God, yes. That's what I want."

Damon slipped out of the tub a little early for Elena's liking but she had a sneaky notion he had another surprise in store for their afternoon exploration.

When she walked into the room with just a towel wrapped loosely around her petite frame she noticed the table they sat at to have lunch was gone. And what looked like the ingredients to make a chocolate sundae on the bed and night stand.

The corners of her mouth curled into a smile and she placed her hands on her hips as Damon strolled in wearing nothing but a robe, not tied showcasing her favorite part of his anatomy. Elena knew his size was large but she never ceased to gasp at the sight of it.

She noticed he was carrying what looked to be black silk ties, knowing she spotted them and asked, "With or without?"

With a devilish smiled. "Definitely." She replied. "You or me?"

"What do you think?" He replied with a wicked grin.

She was careful to throw him on the bed with force but only enough not to disturb their dessert. It drove him made with desire when she displayed her dominance, after all she was his little vixen; which made his cock even harder at the realization.

"Now," he purred, "are you going to get rid of this towel, or am I going to eat it off?"

She glowered at him in mock temper before making it disappear.

He lifted his head to consider her hard nipples with predatory interest. "That's better."

All of a sudden Elena shoved him onto his back again. "Now who's being impatient?" He accused.

"Keep dreaming, vampire. I'm just curious."

He chuckled. "About?"

"About this." The words were barely out of her mouth just as she moved smoothly to straddle him in reverse "cowgirl" style. Her lavender scented curls were scraping his lips. The slight contact of his faint breathing sent hot spikes through her body, making her wet.

"What are you waiting for? Get busy." She felt the smug satisfaction from his grin.

"Give me a minute." Elena contemplated. "I'm trying to figure out my plan of attack."

He laughed.

"Hey all you have to do is nibble. I've got to engulf this telephone pole."

He liked the description enough to reward her with a long, wicked swirl of his tongue. "Well, if it's too much for you I'd be happy to tie you now up and find somewhere else to put it."

"Pervert."

"Hardly. You're just sheltered." He swiped his finger in the whip cream then stroked it over her clit. He sipped deliciously on the sensitive flesh. Making her moan uncontrollably.

When she finally caught her breath the only words that passed her lips. "Not anymore."

To prove it, she grabbed the chocolate syrup pouring it on him, making her a "Salvatore" sundae. She took the thick shaft in one hand, angled it upward and swooped her mouth down over the head. Closing her lips she began to suck. He liked that. And so did she. In fact, she liked the startling sensation of wet heat so much that she stopped, just holding him in her mouth.

He slid one long finger into her and closed his lips over her clit. Sucking hard, he sent a sweet firestorm blowing up her spine. Through their bond they could taste and feel what the other felt. His cock jerked in her mouth in reaction to the glorious echo.

Determined and completely aroused, she started suckling his velvety cock head again. He licked. She worked another inch of cock down her throat. He suckled, swirling his tongue around her clit. She caught his balls in her free hand and cupped him gently as she bobbed her head.

A second finger joined the one already in her cunt and he continued to pump slowly. She drew off him to lave the head again while she stroked his shaft. With every single caress from either of them sent delicious waves through both, the pleasure doubling. Trembling, the climax roared out of nowhere, so blinding and ferocious his bellow blended with her startled cry. When the hot wave passed, she lay collapsed over him, dazed, vaguely aware of the taste of him. She finally gave way and eased down onto her back.

Damon didn't waste any time, he needed to be inside her wet heat. She held out her arms as he tied them to the headboard. Then in a quick flash he returned with a blindfold.

"Let's really play." He said with a devilish grin that could challenge Satan himself.

She raised an eyebrow and thrusted her hips in agreement.

Damon climbed up the bed slowly to straddle her waist. He moved over her, kissing a path from her lips to her chin then along her throat, to the soft skin below the ear. She was relying purely on her hearing and her sense of touch.

One by one he added another item to his "Special" sundae and Elena shivered with desire, it excited him to smell the scent of her arousal become stronger he licked, sucked and scrapped whip cream, chocolate sauce and other toppings from her body. He licked slowly, gliding his tongue in long sensual sweeps.

Elena whispered seductively, "I want you, Damon"

At first he didn't respond and she started wishing now he hadn't thought of the restraints, she wanted so desperately to grab at him, touch him, and run her fingers through his hair.

He leaned down and instantly she felt heat covering her. He pressed her down beneath him, parting her thighs with his pelvis as he was moving into position between her legs. His cock was hard, as he wedged it between her folds, just teasing her with the length of him, making her crave him even more.

"Damon." Her breath heaved out of her, she was so ready for him, so needful of him. It took immense focus to break from the havoc he was wreaking on her. "Damon, now."

"It's okay." He kissed her as he nudged the mouth of her core.

His tongue swept between her lips, the taste of her own juices a musky sweetness that lingered on his tongue. Kissing him back as she arched her hips and seated herself on the blunt head of his shaft to show him what she wanted.

He drove into her filling her to the hilt. She let out a hiss mixed with pleasure and pain. Damon exhaled sharply, pelvis bucking as their bodies began to join. Elena thought for sure she was ripped but the intensity felt unbelievable.

"You're so wet," he gasped against her mouth.

She clutched at him hungrily, and then, with a low growl, he thrust forward, plunging deep. All she could do was move with him, savoring and enjoying every tiny sensation flowing through her.

She shuddered, writhed, as the sweet pressure built, until it felt as if she was going to tear apart from the sheer force of it. Then it did tear apart, and his body was slamming into hers so hard the whole bed shook. When his teeth entered her neck, it heightened everything all over again, and sent them both into throes of ecstasy reaching the edge of their climax.

The sweet taste of her blood sent Damon into overdrive, grinding into her relentlessly, sending them onto the edge of oblivion. She could feel that tingle arising in her stomach and felt him instinctively tense, knowing they had arrived.

As they came down she let out another breath. He pulled the restraints untying her and then collapsed beside her.

Kissing her shoulder, "You're amazing, Ms. Elena." He whispered.

"I love you Damon."

"Me too."

* * *

**A/N: **Was last week's episode incredible or what? Knowing that Damon was always a complicated/complex character didn't even hit the surface of what they revealed in this episode. It was by far the most emotionally charged episodes IMO to date. The unveiling of his room was like Christmas...too bad I wasn't able to unwrap Damon. It's nice to know we'll get to see it again and very soon...YAY for the shower scene. :D Enjoy tonight's episode!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, I know I'm truly late for this update but honestly I wanted this to be right. I'm extremely excited about this particular plot (for my mini-series). This thought has been rummaging through my mind for ages now and in some ways the premise for this story of my DE saga. **

**I hope you really enjoy it. **

Inspirational: _**Every Story has and End, but in Life every End is just a new Beginning.**_

She saw the silhouette of his body through the glass shower doors. She watched the soap trail down the wet planes of his back. Instantly the familiar sweet ache between her thighs became overwhelming.

Elena quickly snapped a photo and sent it to his phone with a caption.

_If you can find me...since I'm in a rush...here's a hint – it's big, square, green with four holes._

Damon came out of the shower with nothing but a towel knotted at his waist. He noticed his phone sitting on the counter. He read the message then merely smiled, a knowing curve of his lips.

Although it was a simple challenge and he knew it, it was a pleasant challenge because she could be unpredictable.

He didn't bother to get dressed. Less than a minute later, he appeared.

Elena was lying across the pool table, leaning on one elbow with crossed legs dangling. She donned a cunning smile as her gaze narrowed on his waist.

Damon took the few steps to close the distance between them, not saying a word he began to kiss her. His kiss deepened, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. For several seconds, there was nothing else in her world but this kiss and the fierce heat washing through her body.

Elena opened to him, moaning as the hard length of his erection prodded at her belly. Desire shot through her, wet and molten.

She was panting when he broke away briefly and started to kiss her neck, her ear, then wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her into a hug that was so close as two people could get without being naked.

His hand came around her rib cage, drawing slowly beneath the weight of her breast, then up over the tight nipple. A spray of goose bumps rose on her limbs, making her shiver with the need for more of his touch. For a long while there was only the sound of their combined breathing, the tender strokes of their hands on each others bodies.

He pulled off her clingy white shirt and dropped it beside them. Her shorts were next. Damon eased her out of them, leaving her sitting on the pool table in just her panties. Her legs were parted, the wide V filled with Damon's perfect, masculine body, the terry cloth that covered his jutting arousal rasping softly against her inner thighs.

"Look what you have done to me," he said, running his hand along her forearm as he guided her fingers beneath the towel to that enormous length of hard flesh that tented it.

She stroked his thick shaft and the weighted sac beneath, drawing up and down his velvety skin, taking her sweet time, her fingers hardly able to circle his width. As she palmed the smooth head of his dick, she leaned forward to kiss his ridged belly, reveling in all the softness that sheathed so much strength.

Damon groaned as she played her tongue along the intricate lines of his ridges, the rumble of his deep voice vibrating against her lips. His arms caged her on either side, the huge muscles bulging as he gripped the edges of the table and let her have her way with him.

His head was dropped down on his broad chest, his eyes hooded but burning with intensity when Elena ventured a glance up at him. She smiled, then leaned back in to swirl her tongue around the rim of his navel, unable to resist the urge to nip at his smooth skin.

He hissed a curse through his teeth as she grazed him. "Ah, yes. Do it harder," he growled. "I want to feel your little bite, Elena."

She didn't know what came over her, but she did what he asked, bringing her teeth together as she sucked some of his flesh into her mouth. She didn't break his skin, but the sharp bite seemed to travel through Damon's body like a current. He gave a sharp thrust of his hips, dislodging the towel, which had long since become an annoyance to her too.

He shuddered as she smoothed her tongue over the spot she'd just abused.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, don't stop."

He curled himself over her and dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder. His muscles were clenched taut, his arousal surging even fuller in her hand.

"Elena. Please, don't stop."

She didn't want to stop. She nipped her way down his belly, to his narrow hip, then bent forward and took the head of his cock into her mouth. She sucked him deep, letting her teeth gently graze his shaft as she withdrew. He moaned sharply, braced before her as rigid as a column of steel. She felt Damon's desire spike as she took him into her mouth again, felt the throb traveling along the veined length.

She was killing him. Each swirl of Elena's tongue, every long draw of her tight mouth over his swollen flesh – _holy hell_, the teasing rasp of her teeth on him – sent Damon further into a vortex of pleasured torment. Leaning over her as she sucked on him, he clutched the sides of the table in a vise grip, his face twisted, eyes squeezed shut in sweet agony.

His hips began pumping, his cock surging harder, reaching for the back of her throat. Elena took most of him in, moaning softly, the vibration buzzing against his sensitive head.

His fangs had stretched long in his mouth. Underneath his closed eyelids, the veins pulsating, his vision burned with hunger and need.

He could feel Elena's need too. The sweet scent of her arousal perfumed the humid air between them, filling his nostrils like the most potent aphrodisiac.

It stunned him, how badly he wanted her to sink her tiny, blunt human teeth into his flesh. When she withdrew from his cock and nipped his belly, Damon roared, the desire to urge her into drawing his blood and drinking it down nearly overpowering his far saner impulse to be deep inside her.

Damon took hold of Elena's hips. He lifted her toward him, cradling her bottom on his arms as he tore away her silk panties and filled the juncture of her thighs with his body. His cock glistened from the wetness of her mouth and his own need, engorged to the point of pain. He couldn't be gentle; with a hard thrust, he seated himself to the hilt.

Elena's breath rushed against his ear, her spine arching in his hands. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he pistoned between her legs, his rhythm urgent, release coiling in the base of his shaft. He drove her hard, feeling her own climax building swiftly as her channel gripped him like a warm, wet fit.

"Oh, God...Damon."

She broke apart an instant later, contracting around him in delicious ripples. Damon followed her over the edge, his orgasm shooting up his shaft and boiling out of him in a fierce torrent of heat. Wave after wave tore through him as he pumped into her like he never wanted to stop.

Damon peeled his eyes open as his body shook with the force of his release. His fangs were fully extended.

"That was incredible," Elena murmured, hooking her arms around his collarbone and up to the curve of his neck. Damon held her to him, his body still wedged inside hers. He dropped his head and sank his teeth deep into her shoulder. He drank slowly, taking his time. Savoring each single drop.

**Casino night**...

When Elena resurfaced from the bathroom fully clothed and ready to go, Damon was nowhere to be found. She was wearing the black Dolce & Gabbana dress that he bought. Her hair was up in a semi-messy bun, long sparkling earrings that reached just above her shoulders and four inch stilettos.

She made her way downstairs, thinking he was probably waiting there. Still, nothing.

Just as she neared the front door, he came rattling down the stairs. He wore a non-traditional tuxedo suit and God he looked yummy.

His gaze met hers, his light blue eyes warm and filled with hunger. "Hey beautiful." he said wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling Elena close. "You look great."

"So do you."

When he spun her around revealing the plunging back that stopped tantalizingly short of her butt. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

Feeling utterly self-conscious. "Why? What's wrong?" She asked nervously.

He grinned. "Absolutely nothing. You just look too amazing. I'm not sure I'll be able to keep my hands off of you."

She giggled. "What else is new? Come on you promised me a nice evening out." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now be a good boy."

Damon shifted behind her slightly leaning back to get another look. "M-mm, I must admit I rather like this look." He reached out and traced a finger along her waistline, running it slowly down over her hip. He kissed her neck just below her ear. "Come on gorgeous."

Damon swept the Ferrari into the other lane, pressing the accelerator the car shot forward to something resembling light speed.

"There is a speed limit, you know." She said dryly.

"The highway is practically deserted. And I can't think of a better time or place to test this baby out." He glanced at her, the blue in his eyes gleaming brightly under the highway lights. Then looked into the rear view mirror.

"What's wrong?" She twisted around and saw the distant flash of red-and-blue lights.

"Cops or emergency?"

"Cops. I think." She grinned. "This is what you get for renting a less conspicuous car."

"It's fast, comfortable. Besides I'm half-thinking about getting one back home." He just smirked and shrugged his shoulders not letting up on the gas pedal.

As the lights steadily gained. "So much for the theory of this being a perfect night to test this beast's speed." She taunted.

"True. But I'm not above using my compulsion skills to get me out of trouble."

Elena gave him a wry look. "Don't you da - " She didn't get a chance to finish the threat as the blue-and-red lights drew closer, then passed them.

Damon shot her a "Dare me" look. She groaned, looking straight ahead not saying a word. He drove the rest of the way in silence, the same grin from earlier lingering on his lips.

He pulled the car up to the valet. The resort was most impressive, resembling a modern castle. It was situated on an enormous piece of lush landscaped property that boasted views overlooking the Capri harbor. It certainly did not have the feel of any casino she had envisioned.

A black suited valet opened her door with a polite nod. Elena climbed out of the car, then smoothed down her dress. His smile grew wide and his eyes instantly lit up when she turned revealing the plunging back. "Buon giorno, Bella." He greeted then he did a double take as she stepped away.

The town's finest stepped out from chauffeured driven limos and Mercedes. The men uniformly elegant and the women adorned by pearls and diamonds that gleamed and sparkled under the bright entrance lights.

The ambiance of the exquisitely lit castle, fancy cars and well dressed patrons was intoxicating. Elena felt like she was stepping into a fairytale dream and Damon was her prince. With a huge smile plastered on her face, she turned – soaking in every nuance, not noticing anything else.

Abruptly she was snapped back into reality as she saw in the corner of her eye the valet cautiously stepping back. He was startled by the sudden appearance of Damon grabbing her by the waist possessively.

Damon made no qualms of looking him in the eyes, his stare penetrating so deep that the poor man was stark frozen.

Elena nudged his side with her elbow, strongly urging him to behave. She was certainly in no mood for his childish antics, especially not tonight.

Damon snarled and reluctantly released his engaging hold. The kid somehow managed to dart away as fast as his feet could carry him considering he was scared shitless.

People glanced their way as they passed by entering through the tall glass and brass doors. It was evident that Damon stuck out, he was amazingly gorgeous. But he always did even in a pair of jeans and t-shirt. All the women stopped and stared. He didn't even bother looking at them, much less responding.

"Want to eat first? Or would you like to look around?"

The sound of music blaring from the main floor had Elena's heart fluttering with excitement. She was much too fascinated by the opulence of the entire place that words currently escaped her, so she nodded her head.

The interior was decked out in Venetian décor – as if not to compete with the magnificence of the views so visible through the windows that enclosed the two sides of the main floor. The only glint of color to the scheme was the gold in the frames of the chandeliers and the prismatic hues across the ceilings as the light hit the heavy crystal pendants.

Damon grinned at her naivete, leading her to his other favorite past-time – a craps table.

He took out a handful of cash and placed the stack on the table. A place like this was well equipped to cater to high profile clientele, so it was no surprise when a waitress immediately approached them for their drink order. He ordered his usual Bourbon neat on rocks and suggested Elena drink something non-alcoholic since she hadn't eaten yet.

Once the dealer gave Damon fifteen thousand dollars in chips, he turned to Elena and placed the dice in her hand.

"I don't think this is such a good idea. Besides I don't know what I'm doing."

"No time like the present to learn. Beginners' luck is the best." He gave the dice the customary blow, leaning over planting a chaste kiss on her lips, then patted her bottom. "Go for it, Gilbert," he winked.

After a few rolls she became a natural. Matter of fact, she actually won a few grand, which Damon generously told her it was hers to keep to do as she pleased. They were definitely on a winning streak, so much so it created a party vibe at their table. The other crap bettors cheered on as well as passersby.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Damon Salvatore," a familiar voice bellowed over the enthusiastic crowd.

Damon's posture stiffened, he was unnervingly tense. Within a blink of an eye he turned towards the voice.

His body began to relax, he hadn't heard that voice in ages. He grabbed the guy by the arm and did that masculine hug that all guys do – touching without really touching. It's an art really.

The guy was tall, dark, incredibly muscular, a strong chiseled chin with piercing hazel eyes. To say he was sexy clearly was an understatement.

"Leave it to you to show your lady the best that Naples has to offer." Nico teased.

"So it seems." His grin was sharp and cocky.

"Haven't changed much, have you?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Bits and pieces." Damon looked over at Elena and smiled. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He asked softly, kissing the underside of her jawline.

His gaze slid down her body, then rose to linger on her face and hair. "Nothing short of exquisite, my old friend." He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

Elena merely smile, waiting anxiously to be properly introduced. Oddly, her mind raced from one thought to another. Besides their brief road trip in Georgia she never thought she'd have another opportunity to meet any of his friends. Let's face it – Damon prides himself on being such a dick who in their right mind would want to be his friend? She shook the thought out of her mind quickly.

Damon must've sensed it. On cue. "Oh, yeah sorry. Elena this Nico."

Nico stared at her intently making her slightly uncomfortable. It was their vampire way, she supposed.

Elena nodded bashfully. "Nice to meet you."

He smiled back at her. "Likewise."

"Shamelessly, he's used this same technique with women and nine times out of ten it works. Of course, that one time when it doesn't, had served to keep him humble." Damon explained.

Nico laughed. "No, that's because you constantly out shined me."

"You were always good at stating the obvious." Damon agreed.

Nico was just as beautiful as Damon. And she thought they must have wreaked holy havoc on the hearts of women everywhere.

Once they finished shooting barbs at one another and speaking code in Italian; Damon turned and asked. "Are you alone? Where are the others?"

"I'm..."

Just as he was about to speak, two strikingly beautiful women slowly walked up to them.

His gaze was strictly front and center and she frowned searching the crowd ahead, wondering what had caught his attention.

A smile started deep inside him somewhere and suddenly it was plastered on Damon's face. It was Elena's favorite smile, the kind that reached his eyes. She couldn't tell which of the women he intended it for. But it really didn't matter. Elena was quite put off by his odd behavior. It bothered her because she'd only seen him this way with her. To be perfectly honest – she didn't like it at all. A little twinge of jealousy had reared its ugly head.

The tall blond was statuesque, her perfect hair had natural waves and sapphire colored eyes – she looked like she stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. The shorter one was a thin brunette, her full lips stretched slowly into a smile with the most gorgeous green eyes you'd ever seen. Both women were very stylish and somehow they made it look simple.

They all of course shared the same chalky complexion and yet all of them were inhumanly beautiful.

Elena smiled but her stomach was churning.

Damon pulled away to grab the brunette into his side. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Elena, "This is Catya." Then begrudgingly motioned...

"Portia," said the taller girl sending Damon a moue of chagrin. "Don't tell me you forgot, Damon." She purposefully rolled his name off her tongue to suggest that they'd been more than friends for Elena's benefit.

TBC...

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but I feel it's important not to rush. I promise you that you won't have to wait for long since I've already written 85% of the next chapter...of course reviews wouldn't hurt to rush/motivate so please don't be shy.**

**xoxo!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hi lovelies! Once again I must apologize for the long delay but trust me when I say I had a good reason. This particular plot means a great deal to me and I wanted it to be just right. Since I don't have a beta (obvious with all my grammar errors) generally it takes me a few days of writing, editing and possibly rewriting in between work and life before I'm completely satisfied with the results. With all that said this is a fairly long update which I hope makes up for the wait.

I think the writers did a great job with Damon and Rose's SL but I think it lacks substance as far as Damon's past is concerned. I don't know about you but I feel cheated. It seems like the writers/producers care more about creating a back story for Stefan rather than our beloved resident bad-boy but no fear I decided in order to satisfy my own curiosity that I would dabble a bit myself. So, with that said I hope you enjoy it!

Oh and thanks to all of you wonderful readers that have left reviews, added this story to your favorites and/or alerts it means a great deal to me.

* * *

_**Inspirational: **__**Life is about Change. Sometimes it's PAINFUL. Sometimes it's BEAUTIFUL. Most of the time...it's BOTH.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Vampire Diaries related however I may have borrowed a few things but the rest of this plot is all mine.**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

Damon pulled away to grab the brunette into his side. He gave her a huge hug and kissed her cheek. He then turned to Elena, "This is Catya." Then begrudgingly motioned...

"Portia," said the taller girl sending Damon a moue of chagrin. "Don't tell me you forgot, Damon." She purposefully rolled his name off her tongue to suggest that they'd been more than friends for Elena's benefit.

* * *

Elena's gaze bounced between the two of them, as if the tension she felt from Damon and Portia was palpable. And she certainly didn't miss the adoring, possessive looks the tall blonde shot at him. She could almost hear the grinding by the way his jaw tightened when he clenched his teeth.

With his temper slowly raising he easily dispensed with the pleasantries.

"Right." Damon said, with a drawl. "Anyway. This is Elena, my girlfriend." He looked directly at Portia just as the word 'girlfriend' passed his lips.

Trying not to seem smug but Elena didn't bother concealing her satisfaction at the expression on Portia's face.

The other two looked at one another in disbelief. Clearly they knew it wasn't Katherine but it was uncanny – she looked exactly like her. It certainly was a surprise but the bigger surprise was that he'd finally moved on after all this time.

"Who are you and what have you done with Damon Salvatore?" Nico sneered.

Damon shrugged.

Catya smiled and stretched out her hand to Elena. Her skin was cool, her grip neither firm nor weak, but somewhere in between. Catya was over two hundred years old and didn't look a day over twenty; she was a woman confident in herself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Catya said in a soft soothing voice. "Please call me Cat." Her smile grew wider but her green eyes remained neutral.

And then there was Portia that made Elena's skin crawl. Maybe it was simply the darkness in her eyes or the odd air of desperation about her, or better yet, it was anger, helplessness and frustration combined. Needless to say it was strong – strong enough that Catya felt the urge to step in and put an end to the vicious edge of her demeanor.

"Enough Portia, can't we have a civilized conversation?"

"Seems like some things never change." Damon commented.

"Damon, it's great to see you again. You look well."

"And you look amazing, Cat."

"Thank you. It's been way too long. Quite frankly, I never thought we'd see you again."

"No offense but neither did I. Let's just say life didn't turn out exactly the way I had planned." He said with a smile, his glance turning towards Elena.

"Well, whatever the reason I'm glad you're here. And of all places, my chateau."

"Wait…..this is yours?"

"Not bad, huh?"

"Impressive."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you."

Again, he didn't say anything he just smirked and nodded.

"I knew you'd come back." Portia interposed. She stepped closer disregarding Elena then her hands ran over his chest, stroking.

Elena knew she was probably doing a fair impression of a beached cod, her mouth gaping open, her eyes wide with shock but she could not believe the woman's audacity.

Damon nonchalantly forced her hand away. "Sorry to disappoint but me being here has nothing to do with you." He countered, shooting her a disdainful look.

She frowned and tilted her head. "I'm not used to rejection, Damon." She groaned, her lower lip pushing out into a pout.

"There's always a first." The aqua color of his eyes had gone dark.

It hadn't occurred to him that when he unashamedly severed ties with her that she wasn't capable of letting go. As far as he was concerned the thing between them was casual, purely sex.

His patience was wearing. He knew rather than to continue the childish banter it was best to giver her closure. It was the least he could do. Oddly, he knew Elena would have expected him to do the right thing. It would've been what she wanted. The more he was with her, the more he wanted to change – to be the man she wanted him to be.

He leaned over and whispered to Nico then pulled Portia by the arm. "Excuse us."

As they walked away Elena stood there shocked and uncomfortable. Was it really that simple to leave her standing there without an explanation? She didn't know what to think or what to do…..as if he left her much of a choice. Several ranges of emotions were clear on her face.

"Relax." Nico said.

"Relax?" She scoffs, a bit flustered. "It's only the tension that's holding me together."

There was a moment of unease as the pair stared at her for a few silent seconds. Clearly they weren't accustomed to human emotions, for them it was considerably easier to turn off.

"Come on Elena, let's get better acquainted." Catya led her to a secluded lounge normally reserved for her wealthy clientele. "Don't worry I'm sure he won't be long." She said reassuringly.

Although she was still tense, Elena was relieved that Portia was no longer around. She was definitely threatening and intimidating.

Neither one of them noticed that Nico had quietly slipped away and when he returned he handed Elena a glass. "Here, this will help."

Elena hesitated with a questioning look.

"Trust me." He urged.

She politely accepted it, knocking it back in one huge gulp with her eyes closed. Nico had sidled into the empty seat beside her.

When she opened her eyes she faltered, slightly unnerved by his sudden appearance. "How do you put up with her?"

"Ah, Portia." Catya grins. "Yes, she's quite a girl, isn't she?" She casts a furtive eye over Elena's shoulder to Nico.

"That's one way of putting it." Elena says sarcastically, exhibiting a "suck-a-lemon" face.

"Portia is one of those friends that we've known the longest but like the least. We've all got one, haven't we?" Nico explains. "Believe me, Portia's bark is worse than her bite."

"Speak for yourself." Elena countered.

"Never mind her, let's talk about how you and Damon met." Catya prodded. Just then she received an urgent message on her Blackberry. "Something's come up." She sighed. "That's the trouble with living where you work, you never get a break. I guess this will have to wait."

"You," pointing a finger at Nico. "Behave yourself."

Nico looked at her harmlessly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorry Elena but duty calls."

As Elena's tension started to ease her curiosity got the best of her. There was no time like the present to learn more, more about him. "So tell me, how do you and Damon know each other?"

It clearly wasn't a question he was expecting because he looked at her in surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious," she shrugged. "He rarely if never talks about his past."

Nico languidly studied her face…..considering. And after what seemed like an eternity, his voice broke the silence. "He turned me," his tone flat.

Truthfully she hadn't a clue what his answer was going to be but it was her turn to be surprised.

"It was 1890 when I started working for Damon's vineyard. Just like him, I too had issues with my father and was considered a cast out. I guess you can say it was the reason we became friends so easily, some use to say we were like brothers."

Elena smiled at his last comment. She often wondered if Damon and Stefan could be that close again.

"One night some drunkard thieves broke in destroying the place. I was alone and foolishly went to confront them. Needless to say they did a real bang up job on me, by the time they were finished I was badly hurt."

"So, when he found me I was barely alive. It was apparent he felt guilty for not being there. But at the time I couldn't place why he was so angry. While I lay there fighting for my last breaths, it was the damned-st thing …" He paused.

Elena sat there utterly enthralled on the edge of her seat waiting for him to continue. She even held her breath out of fear it would distract him. But he continued anyway.

"I was terrified. Not for myself but for him." He simply said.

"What do you mean?"

"There was vulnerability in his eyes, something that seemed to haunt him deeply. It was as if he was frightened. Naturally, I'd never seen him that way and I assumed it was brought on by my imminent death. So I told him the only thing I thought would give him peace, that it wasn't his fault. He was the only family I had and that if I had to I would do it again."

Unaware that tears were streaming down her face; Elena casually wiped them from her cheek as he continued telling the story.

"Then I saw a change in his eyes. He asked for my forgiveness and told me not to be scared. Suddenly I felt a sharp indescribable pain. As I drifted in and out I could hear him say that he would make it right. And then there was nothing. I was reborn."

"Shortly after my transformation it was Cat that explained the torment that I saw in his eyes that night. That it was a difficult decision for him."

"What did she say?"

"Actually Damon wasn't always this way."

"I don't follow."

"How much do you know about him and Stefan, the night they changed?"

"Like I said he never talks about it, just that they both loved Katherine."

"I see. Well, although he was willing to change it wasn't until after Katherine was taken that he decided he'd rather die than be a monster. But Stefan had other plans. Unlike Damon he embraced it immediately. Unfortunately, Stefan made the choice for him."

"I always thought it was just about the affair they both had with her."

"That – among other things is what led him to resent Stefan. Even after that he somehow managed to hold onto his humanity for a little while longer."

"Of course, we always knew he never got over her or what happened. Eventually he asked Catya to help him since she was much older and her vast knowledge. That's when he became obsessed with searching for a way to break the tomb's curse."

"He stuck around long enough to make sure I adapted to our way of life. Once he knew I could manage and Cat's vow to look out for me he left and never looked back. Ironically, we had always hoped he would change his mind and return that's why we never left Italy."

"Wow, that's an incredible story."

"So, now you know."

"That's definitely a side of Damon I rarely get to see and yet I fell in love with that same exact man that you just described."

"Yes, he can be rather complex, can't he?" Nico teased.

"What about Cat and Portia?"

"Cat and Damon were already friends. He'd always considered her to be the sister he never had."

"And Portia," Elena pressed.

"Sorry, Elena I think its best that he tells you. The only thing I can tell you is that she came along a while after."

She blew out a breath of frustration.

"For what it's worth I just want you to know that I've never seen Damon like this ever. I hope you two make it."

"So do I," she admitted.

Elena was grateful that Nico was willing to share something so private, she felt compelled to hug him, "Thank you."

"I asked you to keep an eye on her," Damon said from behind them. "I didn't say anything about touching."

"Jealous?" he asks dismissively. Nico tightened his hold to tease him even further. "Don't be so selfish, long-time friends need love too." Glancing down at Elena he grinned. "Can I interest you two in dinner?"

"Sorry. Not this time. I want this beautiful lady all to myself maybe another millennia."

Elena smile and nodded her head in agreement.

"Outdone again." With a sigh Nico released her. "Then I guess I'll see you later."

Nico handed Damon something small that fit in the palm of his hand. He grabbed Damon by the arm pulling him closer, Nico's voice was less than a whisper. "And bro, don't mess this one up."

Damon chuckled. "I don't plan to."

Nico turned to give Elena a soft kiss on the cheek. "Don't be too hard on him. He had no idea that she hadn't gotten over him."

A coy smile shown on her face.

Within mere seconds of Nico leaving Damon drew close to her. "Come here you. I've missed these." He leaned down and slowly caressed her lips with his. His mouth moved over hers in a soft, mesmerizing kiss.

It was easy to forget where she was when he was with her this way, to forget a world existed outside. To be lost in his strong embrace, momentarily overlooking all that transpired earlier.

After several minutes he released her just enough to let her catch her breath. When she opened her eyes her gaze met his – everything else disappeared. It was just him and her in the glittery confines of this room, with this amazing sense of awareness burning between them. It was an awareness that had always been there, even from the beginning, their blood sharing had only made it stronger.

"I ran into Catya on the way here and she mentioned the restaurants are completely full."

Disappointment ran through her, and then stalled as she saw the amusement in his bright eyes, then on his face.

"I'm sensing there's a but to that statement."

"But, the Palazzo theatre is all ours."

"Good you two are still here." Catya said as she walked in. "Are you ready?"

"Are you sure opening the room for just the two of us isn't going to be a problem?" Damon asked.

She gave him an amused look. "Rest assured it isn't. This way." She led them through the packed dining room to a discreet entrance.

The décor was lavish and rich, all caret and gold with plush velvet chairs. Tapestries and old paintings on the walls except the fourth wall was a gigantic aquarium. There was no ceiling to this room just glass, the sky clear and bright above them. The room itself was dim with muted wall lights and a candle-bra set up in the middle of the table. Two wine glasses sat near it and an open bottle waited in a freestanding chiller.

"Your meal will be in shortly." She kissed his cheek. "It is good to see you again."

Elena waited until she'd left. "So, how good of friends are you two?"

Damon handed her a glass and then picked up the bottle and poured a glass for himself. "Not sexual if that's what you're referring to."

"Nico told me that she was like a sister to you. Is that true?"

"Yes."

"Because of your friendship?"

"Because I owe Catya my life more times than I care to remember."

Elena waited, wanting him to elaborate.

"She cared for me when no one else would and for that I owe her my loyalty."

She knew he was loyal by fault; a smile crept onto her face. Getting Damon to talk about his past was as difficult as ever, but at least she was now getting little bits and pieces. Once upon a time, he'd clam up tighter than, well, a clam.

"Then why did you leave or haven't come back until now?"

"Things got complicated." His tone a little curt.

Without saying her name she knew who the "_complication_" he was referring to.

"Besides you know why I didn't come back. As you can recall I was a little preoccupied." He didn't like dredging up the past whether it was about Portia or when it came to Katherine – especially Katherine, _she _was his past and Elena _was_ his future.

His eyes were vast wells of blue darkness that held his secrets and emotions well in check – too well, most of the time – and yet it was easy to be defeated in those endless depths.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"Nothing," she said.

"Yes, there is. You've got that tension between your eyebrows. That means you're trying not to frown."

"No, I'm not."

He smoothed his finger between her eyes. "Yes, you are."

She glared at him. "Am not."

He smiled. "Now you are frowning." His face sobered. "What's wrong?"

"What happened between you two?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Brush the subject like it's nothing. Did you love her?"

"No, of course not. Where the hell is this coming from, Elena?"

"Where's it coming from? How about the fact the entire night Portia wanted to rip my throat out and you never talk about your past."

He reached out to stroke her cheek. "Elena, I had no idea you were so insecure."

_Neither did I._ She thought.

Just then the waiter rolled in a dining cart. He served Elena and Damon their meals and left quietly. Of course Damon had no intentions of eating the food but it was obvious that Catya had it prepared to keep up appearances.

"It's history."

His reply was almost absent and annoyance rose. She was getting more than a little tired of the one-way information street. And being old and set in his way _wasn't_ excuse enough.

"I can see why you liked her."

His abrasive demeanor quickly dissolved once he heard the uncertainty in her voice.

"You have no reason to be. There's no other woman – human, vampire or otherwise. There's only you." He leaned over and kissed her. "Only Elena. You are mine and I belong with you." He kissed her again.

Warmth stirred deep inside of her just to hear him speak the words.

He pulled her closer, his hands cupped her cheeks to force her to look into his eyes. They seem to see right through her, right into her heart and soul – so protective and loving.

"You are beautiful and so desirable. How could you think otherwise? Especially the way I lose total control when I'm with you. I want to make love to you every time I'm near you."

Her gaze locking with his. "I hope you continue to feel that way for a while longer."

"I will feel that way a bit longer than a while. I hope you're prepared for forever." He leaned closer and pressed his lips to hers. Needing her to believe him – needing to know she felt the same.

"I love you, Damon." Her voice was a breathless whisper.

His arm slipped around her waist holding her carefully but close. His breath teased her lips and had her trembling. He kissed her nose then released her.

"Let's get out of here. I wanna show you how you make me lose control."

* * *

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs Damon scooped Elena swiftly into his arms and rushed to the bedroom. He kicked the door shut and kissed her. Not sweetly, not softly, but with all the hunger of a man in need. Still in his arms, he strode over to the bed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss in kind.

He finally pulled back, his eyes aglow with desire. Elena body slithered down his body. She shucked off her clothes, then watched Damon do the same. Once naked, he grabbed her by the hips guiding her until the back of her knees hit the mattress.

Then he was in her, claiming her and it felt glorious. He fucked her fully and more savagely than he ever had, tears stung her eyes. Then he plunged deeper, he pressed her into the mattress, clamping his hands on hers. His cock going even deeper, her hands fisted beneath his, and her body rose up to meet him.

Speed. Power. Glory. They raced together, stroke for stroke, with a strength born of shattering needs. His mouth sought hers again in a bruising kiss. Her arms vised around him, short, neat nails raking desperately down his back.

He felt her agile body convulse, heard her broken gasp of stunned pleasure. She came seconds before him. Then his mind went dim as he leapt off the razor's edge to follow her. Her body shuddering and twisting as his body spasmed and the hot flush of his seed flooded into her.

Then there was nothing but utter exhaustion. He rested his forehead against hers, his fingers locked in her hair. Slowly, surely her breath and thoughts steadied.

He finally released his grip on her hair, sliding his hands down to her hips instead, holding her. He wasn't finished with her yet, apparently.

He began to rock gently, his body continuing to harden inside of her. Her breath catching in her throat, as his cock – once again hard – slid so very deep inside, sending a wave of pleasure rolling across her body. She licked her lips. Her mind having a hard time concentrating against the delicious assault on her body.

His lips crushed hers and she enjoyed the caresses and kisses, until the slow burn of desire exploded and they came once again.

He kissed her a final time, soft and lingering then said. "I can't control myself, not when it comes to you."

"Now..." she paused slightly out of breath. "I know."

"If I didn't know any better, I might begin to think you actually think you were wrong." He teased.

"Then you'd be thinking wrong."

"Entirely possible," he agreed. "However any other – shall we say, less cultured vampire would be tempted to say 'I told you so'."

She laughed and threw a pillow at him. He ducked out its way the pillow hitting the lamp on the bedside table.

"Seriously?" It was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Yes." He said.

"Thank you Damon."

"For what?"

"For a great evening. For making me feel incredible." She could go on but by the look in his eyes he clearly understood what she was really trying to say.

"How grateful are you? He whispered, his mouth hovering over hers.

Fade to black...

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I hope I didn't confuse anyone with my time line, to be honest I kind of guessed that it wasn't long after the change when he left.

I have to admit I was super nervous about this chapter. I wanted to show another side of Damon that we generally don't see...I hope I didn't disappoint. xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow! It's been a long time and surprisingly this has been longest I have gone without updating...I do apologize. But rather than offer a ton of excuses here's the latest update to make up for my slack (I made this rather yummy). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_**Inspirational**__: __Expect nothing and appreciate __**Everything**_.

* * *

Damon leaned on an elbow and watched Elena sleep. Both of them managed to sleep the whole day away. She lay snuggled against his side; her head nestled in the crook of his arm. Even, quiet breaths whispered warmly over his chest and shoulder.

As he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her delicate shoulder blade, the phone on the nightstand began to ring. He blasted the device with sharp mental command, silencing the ring before it could wake her completely.

She roused, moaning a little as she murmured his name.

"I'm here," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep, princess."

As she drifted off again, nestling tighter against him, Damon wondered how long he could be this close to her without taking her. Not long at all, he thought. He quietly got up and showered. After his long shower, he dressed quickly and left a note beside her on the pillow.

* * *

Her body still humming with the sweet ache of their lovemaking. She'd been hugely disappointed to wake up and find him gone, but the note he'd left folded on the pillow took away most of that sting.

Strolling into the kitchen in desperate need of coffee and food – a girl had to have stamina to keep up with Damon. She read Damon's bold handwriting for about the tenth time, her broad smile seeming permanently stuck on her face.

_Didn't want to wake you. We already have dinner plans tonight. I'll call you later. Hope you slept well, angel. Yours, D._

She thought about how happy she was; Elena couldn't remember the last time she had ever been this happy before that fateful day her parents died. Damon was surprising; he was more than she could ever hope for. What they have is more than what she imagined. And once upon a time she'd imagined a lot. Was she crazy? But who said love was sane?

* * *

"Hey bro, glad you could stop by." Nico greeted him.

"This isn't some kind of kidnapping ploy is it?"

Nico laughed. "Of course not. I just thought the two of us could hang out like old times."

"If memory serves, the things we used to do aren't the sort of things I can do now, if you know what I mean."

Nico tried to hold it in but the chuckle building rolled out into a loud burst of laughter. "Someone's whipped." He teased.

Damon gave him a 'go to hell look'.

"Calm down. Elena is a great girl. I wouldn't expect you to do anything that would jeopardize that. No offense, but you're lucky to have her."

"You don't have to tell me twice."

Damon walked further in, taking in the décor. Nico's house was luxurious. "So, what's the plan then?"

Nico offered him a drink. "Feel like getting your ass handed to you in a friendly game of bowling?"

"After all these decades, you're still so delusional. I know it's been a while but let's not forget I'm better than you in everything. Ev-ery-thing." He punctuated his statement with a wink.

"Willing to put your wallet where your mouth is?"

"Naturally," he simply replied. "It'll be my pleasure to spend your money. And if you're not careful you might even lose this fancy place of yours."

"Keep dreaming."

"It seems someone is in desperate need of a lesson."

"Done," Nico replied. He stepped closer with his hand out to shake on it.

"Oh," Damon added. "The loser has to call the other _Master_."

Nico started to argue but before he could get a single word out Damon raised his hand to cut him off.

"And not for the day...how does eternity sound?"

Nico smirked and nodded in agreement. "You're such a dick."

"You know-w...you're not the first person to tell me that."

"So, are we going to do this or not?"

"Yeah. Scared?"

"Whatever. Follow me."

Damon followed Nico through several long hallways that led towards the back of the mansion. When they finally reached the fully equipped bowling alley it seemed like they had been walking for miles.

"Not bad...seems like my matchless taste finally rubbed off on you." Damon teased.

Nico's disposition suddenly changed. It was as if he wasn't there, sort of in a trance. "Yeah, I guess it did."

The two immediately threw back a few shots each before they started their little competition. It didn't take them long before the two were talking trash to one another.

"What do you have planned tonight?"

"Just dinner with Elena, why?"

"Why don't you bring her back here?"

"Naw, I don't think that's such a great idea."

"Stop being so paranoid. I mean you could have a private dinner out on the cliffs."

Just then Damon had nailed another strike.

"Boo-ya! I make this look too easy."

"I hate you."

"Who could blame you? And what's with the generosity? You think because you're being nice that I'll go easy on you? Think again, Jr."

"Nope, but there's no harm in trying is there? Seriously you can consider it my way of saying that when you're here this is your home as well as mine. It's been too long and I just want to do something for my big bro, do you mind?"

"Whoa! Is this going to turn into one of those awkward confessions of you telling me you're gay and that you're secretly in love with me?"

"I hope you trip and fall on a stake. Asshole!"

Damon rolled another strike. "The rate you're going that will be the only way you're gonna win."

* * *

Meanwhile back at the villa...

It was much later and Damon still hadn't returned. The anticipation of what he had planned was killing her – downright making her anxious. So, she drew a bubble bath hoping it would help. As she sank in to the heavenly warmth, memories of last night suddenly rushed through her, straight to her stomach and then between her legs.

Elena's eyes slid shut as her hand started rubbing her soft wet thighs. Next thing she knows, she's lying back with her hand between her legs.

In one fluid motion her fingers slipped so easily inside. She slid them back out and trailed them along her throbbing nub. Pleasure streamed from her chest all the way down to her toes. She bit her lip and craved more.

Elena continued to massage the tiny nub so profusely that a gentle moan managed to escape her soft lips as she reached the edge. She hadn't quite tipped over, so she drew a vivid picture of Damon in her mind. She imagined his strong chest resting against her soft supple breasts as her fingers moved quickly between her legs.

She wanted so badly to look into his deep blue eyes and hear his sexy voice telling her how tight she was.

Longing to tell him how much she loved him inside her and sweetly kiss his lips. Thoughts of his thick, long, rock hard cock pounding in to her tightness sent her over the edge and her hips began to thrust as she cried out.

Waves of pleasure splash over her entire body as she fiercely grinds against her fingers, breathing so heavily. She takes one more deep breath as her high yields. For a moment she just sat there, sated with a smile.

Satisfied, moments later something like guilt began to inch up her spine. Elena had only done this sort of thing once – with Damon. This was different. With him, he gave her the confidence to explore and explore she certainly did.

* * *

Catya could hear them the moment she stepped into the large mansion.

"Had enough?" Damon yelled.

"Don't get too cocky, there are still four frames left to this game." Nico said.

When she reached the alley her eyes set on the two sexy vampires doing their own rendition of gyrating to the beat. It was apparent they'd been drinking – a lot actually. There were shot glasses, an array of liquor and empty blood bags splayed across the small tables.

Although she walked quietly (practically undetected) into the room and the music was legally considering a nuisance the two men both turned simultaneously to look at her.

"Boys! Boys!" It's just a silly game. Seriously, if I didn't know any better I swear you were both eight years old. And what's with the music being so loud? It's blaring loud enough to raise the dead."

With an easy side step, Nico picked up the remote and lowered the volume.

Catya walked up to them casually brushing against Nico making her way towards Damon. He leaned down and greeted her with a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I didn't know you were stopping by." She nonchalantlysaid.

Damon's eyes darted over her shoulder.

"I'm alone." She assured him.

He let out an unnecessary breath of relief.

"I don't think I've ever seen you so jumpy before."

"Under the circumstances, can you blame me?"

She knew he had a point. "Listen, for what it's worth I don't think she's ever gotten over you."

Damon's charming smile appeared. "Who could?"

"Gawh," Catya slapped him on the arm. "You have a habit of being so full of yourself. And quite frankly it can be annoying."

Damon raised an eyebrow waiting to disagree but it was Catya that changed her tone.

"And I miss it."

"What are you doing here so early, Cat?" Nico asked.

Her narrowed eyes shot Nico a warning. "Sorry to interrupt your play date but I was bored. I couldn't take another minute being around Portia. She's insufferable."

"Well, that's one way of putting it." Damon stated.

"So, you don't mind if I hang for a while do you?"

Damon started to answer her.

"Actually," Nico said. "Damon and Elena have dinner plans later."

"Oh," Catya replied, slightly disappointed.

"What? What is it now?" Damon asked, frustrated.

"Nothing."

"I know enough when a woman says nothing – it's usually something and it's huge. What is it?" Damon prodded, attempting to keep the annoyance out of his tone.

"I just thought that you and I could catch up is all. Unfortunately, we didn't get to talk much last night. I just want to know what you've been up to for the last hundred years. Is that too much to ask?"

"Fi-ine. Reader's Digest version it is. Let's see it started with my failed obsession to find Katherine. Turns out she was a scathing bitch all along. Then Elena and I started dating, after let's say some rather bumpy circumstances. And now we're here on vacation. There….all caught up now."

"Damon." Catya scorned.

"Ok, fine. You know I'm not all about the theatrics, Cat."

"Yes. I know. But the last time we saw you, you were willing to do whatever it took to get her back."

"Yes, well like I said things changed."

"Trust me; I think Elena is a far better choice."

Damon smirked in agreement.

"Matter of fact, you picked the right girl, Damon." She reached up and caressed his chin. "It's written all over your face."

"I've already heard the story. I'm going to grab a shower." Nico said.

Damon shot him a look, his fangs showing. Nico shrugged his shoulders in a feeble attempt to apologize. No matter how much time apart, there was one thing these two knew and that's when Catya wanted her way she got it.

"No wait – "Damon blurted. But Nico had already bolted out of the room.

When he turned back to face her, Catya was flashing her beautiful green eyes to more or less compel Damon out of guilt. After all, she was as skilled at handling men as she was at being a vampire; there was no man or vampire that could resist.

"Humor me. Please."

"Fi-ne." He said reluctantly.

They headed towards the study to get comfortable but not before he swiped a full bottle of whiskey from the table ... he had a feeling this was going to take a while. It didn't go unnoticed that she ogled the whiskey bottle.

"I don't think I'm nearly drunk enough for this." Damon snarked.

* * *

Meanwhile ...

She still didn't know what she was wearing on their date tonight. Elena searched through her wardrobe again. She pulled out a couple of dresses and finally settled on a lavender satiny dress with a v-neckline that had a slight hint of sexiness but versatile for either formal or casual dining.

* * *

For the next couple of hours it was just the two of them, catching up and sharing their stories of the past hundred years.

Just as they were caught up, Nico walked in – displaying his "perfect timing" skills. Who was he kidding; of course he didn't need to be anywhere near to overhear their conversation. Damon knew that it was just like Nico to chicken out and then listen in until the coast was clear to show his face.

"Smug bastard," Damon mumbled.

Nico ignored the sneer comment. "Damon, everything is set."

"What did you call me?"

"Honestly, you don't expect me to hold to that ridiculous bet do you?"

"Absolutely," Damon snarled. "A bet's a bet."

Nico walked over to the stocked bar and as he passed by he smacked Damon in the back of the head. "Go pound sand, Damon. You seriously need to get over yourself."

Damon shot up onto his feet.

"Ok, you two. Enough." Catya chastised.

She then turned to Nico. "Sore loser."

Nico rolled his eyes.

"It seems you two will have to settle this later. Damon has plans. And we have to go to work."

Damon's eyes narrowed as he pointed a finger to Nico. "You're lucky."

"Yeah, yeah. Save it." Nico tossed him a set of keys with a note attached. "That's the alarm code, just in case. Try not to mess up the place."

As Catya grabbed Nico's sleeve dragging him out of the room, Damon pulled out his phone.

"I'll make sure Elena and I come over to say good-bye before we take off."

"You better," she yelled back.

When he heard the door shut he started to dial her number. Surprisingly she picked up on the first ring.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Damon, where have you been? I missed you."

"How much?"

"A lot."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah" She hesitated. "Um."

He noticed her nervousness. "Elena?"

"Well..." She trailed off, trying to spit out the words that got caught in her throat.

"Yes." He said, waiting.

"So much so I kind of did something."

"Uh huh, go on."

He already knew what she did but he wanted her to say the words. It was a game, their game and it turned him on.

"I -" She began to stammer. "I pleasured myself while I was taking a bath."

His grin flashed adding a sparkle to his eyes. "Oh yeah...mmm." An approving murmur escaped his lips. "Sorry I missed it."

She could feel the heat of embarrassment rising in her cheeks, blushing. She let out a soft giggle. "Don't worry the sooner we start whatever you have planned the sooner we can finish what I started."

"Ms. Elena, you kinky little minx you. I love it when you talk like that." His voice was like hot sex on a cold night.

Besides his incredible looks, charming ways and his insanely climatic sex drive it was his quirky sense of humor that always pulled her in like a forceful magnet. Another giggle slipped out.

"Shut up already. When are you coming home?"

"Hmm, I like the sound of that…..home.

"Me too, Mr. Salvatore."

"Actually, I'm not."

She whimpered in disappointment.

"That's why I'm calling. You are going to meet me instead."

"Where? Speaking of which, where did you disappear to?"

"Just hanging with Nico."

"I'm glad to hear that. Maybe he and Catya can visit if they're ever in the States." She made sure not to mention Portia hoping to get her point across that she wasn't in the slightest bit welcomed.

"Oh no, you are not going to change the subject. I want to get back to what you plan to do to me."

"Well unless you tell me how I'm supposed to get there I guess you can consider that subject closed, Casanova."

"Don't worry your pretty little head, princess. I'll have Dante drive you."

"Is that really necessary?"

"No need to argue it's already settled. I'll see you soon."

"Fine."

"And Elena."

"Yes?"

"Hurry, I can't wait to see you."

Damon was leaning against the side of a black Porsche when she arrived at the executive terminal of the airport. He was dressed casually – in black jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves roughly rolled up – but casual on that man was as hot as hell.

Dante parked beside his car, letting her out. She then walked around to him. Without a word he swept her into his arms and smothered her with a kiss, she was totally caught off guard.

"What was that?"

"That," he said grandly, "was because you look totally hot in that dress."

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what to wear." She looked past him, studying the black rooftop. "What happened to the red Ferrari? I was rather partial to that one."

"Or partial to the things we did in it?" His sexy grin had her knees going all weak and funny.

"Damn right."

He laughed and let his grip slip down to her arm before entwining his fingers through hers. "I decided a change was in order so you didn't get bored," he said, leading her towards a waiting helicopter.

"Not me, rather you may get bored with making love in the seat of a red Ferrari."

"Ah, but if you've never made love in the seat of a black Porsche how do you know you won't like that better?"

She grinned. "So, where are we going?"

Not that it really matter where they ended up, she'd still be in the company of a seriously sexy man. _Her_ sexy man.

"Nico owns a large plot of land in the mountain area, and it has a view right over Mount Solara. With the sunset it's perfect for an early dinner."

"Sounds perfect."

"If everything goes according to plan, it should be." A smile that tugged his lips went beyond sexy.

He stopped next to the helicopter and helped her in, then climbed in beside her. After making sure her belt was done up right and handing her the ear protectors, he signaled for the pilot to take off.

The view on the way there was gorgeous. Nico's property was situated on a hill and had stunning surroundings, right across from the water and mountains beyond.

Once they landed Damon grabbed a blanket from the back of the helicopter and started to walk down the hill a little. She took a moment, just one, to admire the view. She took off her stilettos and followed him.

"We have a few hours before he comes back. Unless…." He arched an eyebrow.

"Unless what?"

He smirked then grabbed her hand. "Come on let's go for a quick walk."

It was just the two of them on five acres of manicured lawns and lush gardens. Cicadas sung in the distance and somewhere close a stream bubbled. It was tranquil. They walked in silence for several minutes before Damon finally spoke.

"We hung out a few times. Maybe several."

Somehow Elena knew who and what he was referring to. However, after last night's conversation, she was stunned he would bring it up – well at least this soon.

"Ah. I see." Though her interest spiked, she kept her tone casual. "She's an ex."

"Not exactly. We weren't…..It was more we hooked up from time to time. It was just a thing, and then it wasn't."

His uneasiness struck her as both interesting and flattering.

"Don't worry I've had my suspicions you've slept with tons of other women. I mean why wouldn't you? Your afterlife is a lot longer than your life as a human."

"It's true. I have. And Portia….she's….interesting."

"And bitchy." She added.

His lips twitched, intriguing her. "You be the judge."

"So, why did the thing stop being a thing, or is that too awkward a question?"

"It got a little too intense for me. She's an intense sort, and high-maintenance."

"Required too much attention?" Elena asked, with just a hint of cool.

"Required is a good word for it. Anyway, it stopped being a thing."

"But you stayed friendly."

"Not so much."

She tipped her head toward his shoulder as they walked. "Thank you, Damon."

He stopped, turned a little as she simply stared at him. "For what?"

"For trusting me. For trusting _us_ enough to share your past. I know sometimes that isn't easy."

"Listen Elena, as I promised to you a long time ago. I will never lie or keep anything from you but last night was just as much a shock to me as it was for you. I just didn't want to ruin our evening but I also knew I needed to tell you."

"And I love you for it."

"Ditto." He said just before his large hands cupped her face as he lowered his head. He kissed her long, slow and deep. After several long minutes he finally let her come up for air then Elena laced her fingers with his.

"Come on. We have somewhere to be." He said.

They strolled winding their way around the plush landscape as the cool evening breeze fluttered the ends of her dress. Elena spotted something from in the distance. As they got closer, she could see there were white lights glowing and the glimmer of candles everywhere.

She smelled the flowers before she saw them. On the white-draped table was a slim vase with the most beautiful red and white tulips she'd ever seen. The intensity of the red contrast created such a strong statement, her first thought, dramatic, then eye-catching, and finally very romantic. While the white lit canopy served as a perfect back-drop for the tea lights flickering in clear glass all around, music drifted whisper soft.

"This is amazing."

"I'm glad you approve. But, I can't take all the credit. It was sort of Nico's idea."

"Oh yeah, well I'll have to thank him properly the next time I see him."

Damon grabbed her by the hips and lifted her up onto him, her legs wrapped around his waist. She squealed as the wind whisked by her.

"That won't be necessary...the only man that'll see your gratitude will be me."

"Is that so?" She provoked.

"Yep-p." He said, sending her a quick teasing grin.

Everything about Damon was and everything he did made her want him all the more. And he didn't even have to touch her to achieve this.

He combed his fingers through her hair, drawing it back from her face, raising his lips to her slowly. She kissed him, and then lingered for another. Slowly his hand slid under her dress, along her thighs and she was lost in his strong arms – in his eyes. So much so that she didn't notice the catering staff setting the table behind them.

"It seems we always end up this way. I think we have an audience." She whispered. It had been the second time tonight that she was embarrassed.

Damon cleared his throat. "Yes, I suppose we do." He gently let her down then smoothed out his shirt. "I think an audience would make things hot." He teased as he led her to the table, looking awfully adorable with that twinkle in his eyes.

"You would. You're such a satyr."

The evening went as planned. They ate, drank and laughed through dessert as Elena shared some of her most embarrassing moments of her childhood. It was clear to her that the more time they spent like this, she knew in her heart that Damon truly is the right one – her soul mate – her _twin flame_.

"Should I call the pilot?" Damon asked.

"No. It's such a beautiful night let's stay a little while longer." Her hair rained an ebony waterfall down her back as she lifted her face to the stars. "Also the stars are flawless up here." She picked up the blanket Damon brought, "Follow me. I thought I saw the perfect spot."

Damon cunningly trailed behind to catch a glimpse of the moonlight slither over her silky silhouette.

As she spread the blanket over the grass, Damon kicked off his shoes. She walked over to him.

"Did I thank you for dinner? She asked.

"Kinda."

"Well….." She said as she scraped her teeth over his bottom lip lightly – before the kiss. "Thanks again. And the champagne? Did I thank you for that?"

"As I recall."

"Just in case." On a sigh, her mouth met his. "And the candlelight, the tulips, the long walk, and the view." Her body moved against his.

"You're welcome."

He drew her in, closer still, so her body pressed to his. Time spun out as mouth clung to mouth while hints of greed, of possession took over. Her fingers trailed into his hair, and then curled, tugging to bring him just a little closer. His fingers feathered over her skin, she arched up at his touch, offering more.

They slid down together onto the smooth blanket. Their passion was equal, their needs the same. Her soft sighs became moans. Before long, gentle caresses became demanding. They kissed again, long and hungrily and she felt his hands on her everywhere.

A storm swept through her. She made a sound as though she was about to explode. A pounding surge, a force she didn't want to resist. There in the moonlight they shed their clothes and came together in a fierce clash of wanting.

His touch skimmed slowly down to her breasts. Her breath caught on a moan, and she swayed, but he made no move to possess her. His heated gaze leaving no doubt that he'd go as far as she wanted him to.

Scanning feverishly over those soft slopes, brushing his thumbs over nipples that hardened and ached in response. He watched her eyes glow with pleasure; he growled and lowered his mouth to kiss one nipple. A gentle taste with teeth and tongue, lightly dragging his fangs back and forth across it. Pleasure jolted through her and he felt her body quiver with need.

"Damon." She said. Her voice was a breathless whisper.

She dug her fingers into his thick hair and held on. Damon blew on her damp nipple then moved to the other one. He took his time pleasuring her. His hands, his lips set every muscle quivering until her grip in his hair dragged him up.

She kissed him, their tongues tangling, his fangs dragging across her swollen lips until she pulled back. Her mouth wandered over his muscle clad terrain. She licked away the salt from his sweat-slicked body and watched him shudder.

"Now." He simply said.

"Now." She repeated.

She slid down, bowed. And took him into her. The shiver ran through her, bright, silver-edged as she began to move. Slowly, to draw out every drop of pleasure, with her eyes on his.

He gripped her hips, fighting to let her set the torturous pace. As his hands ran down her body in abandon, he ached from the sight of her. She surrounded him, taking him in, moving with him in slow savoring beats. Surrounded, he lost himself in her. With another forceful sway of her hips, she shuddered over the edge.

On a moan that seemed to spring from his soul, he levered up, rolled her to her back, crushing flowers between them so that the night air swelled with their scent. On her gasp he pushed her knees up.

"My turn."

He let control snap. The sleepy, shimmering pleasure flashed to frenzy. She cried out from the shock of it as he drove her in fast, powerful thrusts. Lost, thrilled, she met the unreasoned demand beat for beat. Her climax ripped through her, filled her, then hollowed her out.

She lay helpless, quivering even as he took more and reached his own. He collapsed on her, undone. He felt her quaking beneath him, felt the hammer strikes of her heart. When he buried his face in her hair, shuddering, she saw through her closed eyes a flash of a shooting star, streaking like a flame through the velvet sky.

Damon closed his eyes a moment. He lay, breathing her in, absorbing the way her body completely relaxed under his. Sated he rested his cheek on her breast, letting his mind drift.

Everything slowed down, their breathing, her heartbeat, the sigh of the night wind and maybe even the shush of the waves. Later, still clung together, damp, spent, fulfilled. In the midnight darkness they molded to each other, drifting toward sleep.

**TBC** ...

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? I hope my description of the canopy/table was sufficient…that's actually one of my memories and thought it was fitting for this particular chapter.

In addition, I wanted to point out in case any of you were wondering. Cat/Nico both wear sunlight protective jewelry (sadly Portia does not). Any guesses how that happened?

Well, there is one more chapter left in this story which I hope to update very soon. Thanks to all those that have kept up with this story or recently added this to your alerts. I really do appreciate it and it certainly motivates me to want to write again.

xoxo!


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here it is dolls! The last and final chapter. **

**Since I was unable to reply directly to a couple of really nice comments. I hope you don't mind if I take a moment to respond.**

**In regards to NIAN being spotted all over Paris awhile back, I was asked to write a story about it. As much as I would love to (without appearing repetitive and/or comparable to this story) – I'm afraid I can't accommodate this request. Sorry love, wonderful idea and thanks for the encouragement but perhaps by now some other author has granted your wish. **

**Another reviewer commented that they would like to catch a glimpse of why Stefan and Elena broke up. Well my dear matter of fact, that storyline has ALWAYS been part of the plan with my DELENA saga therefore you will be pleased with the next installment.**

**Now enough with my babbling…on with the show. Please, please leave me your comments on what you thought of this chapter. I tried to put a lot into this one to make up for my recent disappearing act. Thanks in advance for all the love! 3**

* * *

_**Inspirational:**_ There are things that we don't want to happen but have to **accept**, things we don't want to know but have to **learn**, and people we can't live without but **have to let go**.

* * *

As no surprise Elena slept like a woman in a coma. When she surfaced it was to the scent of roses, coffee and man. She was surprised to find herself lying in their bed. The last thing she could recall, they had fallen asleep under the stars.

One smell was definitely more alluring than the others. She forced a bleary eye open to discover a pale pink rose sitting on the pillow.

She reached and carefully touched it. "Thank you," she muttered.

"You're welcome." Damon said. He was walking towards her with a dare-you smile that played havoc with her pulse rate.

"You sleep well?"

"Like the dead," she snickered.

"Funny. Now sit up so I can feed you some breakfast. Although technically it could be lunch, considering it's well after one in the afternoon."

"As always, Mr. Salvatore perfect timing."

"I thought after last night you might be famished."

"You'd thought right."

Elena scooted up in the bed and gave him a grin. He looked totally divine in just his silk pajama pants. His hair mussed, just-out-of-bed look and when combined with a sexy smile – which he did so well – it was just deadly.

"So, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked, reaching for the coffee on the tray.

He pulled it out the way. "Sorry, kisses first."

"If I have to," she muttered crossly, then grinned. She pulled him down and caught his face between her hands, kissing gently.

He gave her calf a quick squeeze. "Now you've earned the coffee." He said, his blue eyes shining with bedevilment.

She grabbed the cup and inhaling the sweet aroma. Then eyed the food on the tray.

"And what am I going to have to do to get the food?"

"Nothing. For now, anyway." He grinned as he sat down beside her then put the tray over her lap.

He shifted a little so that his leg was touching hers. It felt good in a way that wasn't merely sexual, but more safe….right – like he and her had been designed to fit together like that.

After she finished eating she placed the tray on the floor beside the bed then turned to him.

Her lips curved, "Come here, you gorgeous man you." She tugged at his shoulders, pulling him closer. She fixed her mouth to his in a hot, sizzling kiss, one that gave her own heart a jolt even as her mind purred.

"Maybe I should bring you breakfast in bed more often."

"Maybe you should." She said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"How did we get home last night? I don't remember a thing after we fell asleep."

"I thought you'd feel comfortable waking up here rather than Nico's. So after I dressed you, I called the pilot. You were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you."

"Thanks, I think I needed the sleep."

"Uh-huh." He agreed then winked. "What would you like to do today?"

"Well, since the summer's almost over I thought we could go shopping for souvenirs. I think if I return empty handed, Jenna would murder me."

"Ugh." He groaned.

"You asked. Come on, it won't be that bad. Besides, I went on that ridiculous bike ride with you. It's the least you can do. You owe me."

"Please." He made a dismissive noise as he waved one hand. "I can't believe you're still whining about that. That was a long time ago."

"Whining? I would hardly call that whining. And since I did bring it up and probably will again. What's your point? It's called emotional black mail."

Damon's eyebrows furrowed at the word "black mail." He knew at times she could be cunning and when her back was pushed against a wall she could be downright devious, but this. This rightly stunned him.

She saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes and knew she caught him completely off guard. A smug grin of satisfaction crept onto her face. She was rather pleased with that small feat.

He pulled her over until she splayed across his chest.

"My point Ms. Gilbert is, if I can recall I made it up to you several times."

Butterflies started stirring her stomach at the heat that sizzled in his eyes.

"And by the sex noises you made, you rather enjoyed it. A lot I might add."

"I didn't make sex noises."

"Oh yeah, lots of them. Grade-A porn sex noises. You could have a fallback career there."

"I do not – "

He rolled on top of her, slid down and found her breast with his mouth. She couldn't quite bite back the gasp and groan.

"Hear that? Wasn't me."

Because he just nuzzled in, she found her breath again. "Okay, well, it's good to know if I can't make it as a writer I can make a living doing porn moan-overs."

"You'd be a star."

"Maybe you should gag me." When he lifted his head and grinned, she felt heat wash over her. "Not really. I don't think."

"We'll keep it as an option." He lowered his head again, but eased over to take his weight off her.

The passion between them building from a low simmer to a full boil was percolating to its edge.

Elena let out a soft moan. "This doesn't mean you get a pass."

"No more talking." He whispered.

He rolled her onto her back. Elena squirmed as Damon stretched her out and pinned her down, both wrists pulled up above her head by one of his hands. Keeping her trapped he assaulted her with soft, sensual kisses along her collarbone. And all the while his teeth were grazing her, teasing her.

"No, Damon! Using sex as a distraction, isn't fair."

"Ok. How about I make you a deal?"

He just smiled, his stare so intense, full with lust and hunger – lingering.

Who was she kidding, of course she was just as eager for '_gettin' it on_'. The sooner they came to an agreement, the sooner she could get some of her Italian _stallion_.

"I'm waiting." She commanded.

"You're such a pushy little thing."

"Yeah, but you wouldn't want me any other way."

"This is true." He agreed just before he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Ok, let's hear this plan."

"Why don't you go with Catya? She's dying to spend time with you….." he paused and chuckled a bit. "Figuratively of course. I promised her we'd come by. Then you could meet back at Nico's."

He gave her another one of his seductive smiles, clearly to charm her to his way.

"And I'll even cook your favorite."

"Sounds tempting. But do you know what I'd like right now?"

The enticing scent of her arousal coming off her skin as she held his meaningful gaze told him plainly enough that she wanted him….now to be exact.

"Um, I don't know." He playfully responded. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips. "Something dashing, gorgeous and irresistible?"

"Look at that, cute and smart." She taunted.

"Cute? Please. I haven't been that since the day I was born." He said, and nipped her lip.

She spread her legs and pulled him closer. "Deal."

Elena swallowed and licked her lips as he slowly lowered his head. The first hot flick of his tongue over the delicate peak made her wriggle. And so he indulged, suckled, licked and nibbled. Slowly, enjoying the sensations she felt. She moaned agreement and arched against him, then gasped at the feel of his hard, muscled weight.

Somehow he managed to make his pajama pants disappear into thin air because all of a sudden as he pressed himself between her legs, his cock was sliding back and forth, teasing, but not entering. Then as she pleaded with one hard thrust, he sheathed himself in her. She groaned in pleasure as he filled her, stretched her and right then she wanted to feel every single hard inch of him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips, and pushed him deeper still. Damon thrust and thrust until it felt as if the unyielding ache of him was trying to claim her entire body. Pleasure spiraled quickly and her climax hit, the convulsions stealing her breath and tearing a strangled sound from her throat. He came moments later, his body slamming into hers, the force of it echoing through every fiber of her being.

Once the tremors had subsided, Damon rolled off to tuck her up against him.

"That was definitely a promising start." She teased with a grin permanently plastered on her face.

He ran a hand down her back, over her ass, and back again. "Baby that was a grand slam."

Damon rolled out of bed but not before smacking her on the butt. "Care to join me?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

* * *

Summer stretched the days so they walked the Canal shops in the soft, settling light. The more time Elena spent with Catya she knew without a doubt under different circumstances they could have been close friends. Yeah, maybe a different life she thought.

The pair seemed to be lost in time amid the great boutiques and the vibrant stories of Damon's life in Italy. It was evident by the way she spoke of him that she revered Damon and considered him closer than any brother/sister bond – somewhat more than the link she has with Nico.

"So, how is it between you two?"

"The simple answer is it's great. But then there are times…." She paused. "You almost have to pry him open with a crowbar to get him to talk about himself."

"Yeah, he can be a stubborn ass at times." Catya agreed.

"It's frustrating as hell. I want to say if it was a long time ago and no big deal – two of his default positions – then why not just _tell _me about it when it's obvious I'd like to know? Instead, I back off because I think it probably _is_ a big deal, and that's why he won't talk about it. Then he redirects the conversation, something he excels at, or makes me laugh, or we have sex, and I really don't know much more than I did in the first place."

"Hmm," Catya said, cutting her gaze to a silk blouse.

"Plus, he's cocky. He's got that attitude that shouldn't be appealing, it just shouldn't appeal to me at all, but at the same time he can be sweet. And he looks at me, I don't know. A lot of men don't really look at you, but he does, so it's like he's not just taking in what you're saying, but taking you in. And it's powerful."

"You want, need, and deserve the whole picture, and he's thinking you should look at what he is now, that it should be enough."

Elena sighed. "So, I should give it more time, be patient."

"I don't know how much he's told you and he'd be royally pissed at me for expanding on whatever he has. Matter of fact, he'd probably stake me on the spot, but here it is. After their mother died, his father was all that they had left. He adored him and wanted to please him anyway possible but it seemed nothing he ever did was good enough, even when he enlisted in the Civil War. It became more and more evident that he favored Stefan. Damon's not quite sure why. Maybe it has to do with him being the youngest or that every time he looked at Damon he reminded him of her. Bottom line he was a cold and careless man."

"That must've been hard, to see his brother have that while he didn't. Before…. before we started dating he would mention that I should've met him in 1864."

"Yeah about that, then enters Katherine. She was the one thing that made all the years of being rejected by his father worthwhile. Or so he thought so, until Stefan came along. I'm sure you're aware of that story."

"Unfortunately, more than I like. You have no idea what it's like to look exactly like the woman that ruined their lives."

"Yeah, well. Fortunate for her I didn't have the pleasure of actually meeting her. But by her renowned reputation I'd gladly like the honor of being the _she-vamp_ that rips that bitch's heart out where she stands and feed it to her."

Elena smirked. So would I, she thought.

Catya sighed. "Most of his human memories revolve around Stefan being the center of the universe and that he wasn't worthy to be loved. This vulnerable spot is like an aching wound. He doesn't trust easily, because nothing in his life has ever given him the foundation to trust."

"So, he bottled up his feelings?"

"Yes, he did say you were smart; probably too smart for your own good. I'm going to give you an advantage, Elena, another thing he wouldn't thank me for. I'm giving it to you because I love him."

"I could use one."

Catya reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "I've never seen him the way he is with you, not with anyone else. I've never seen him care so much. Because of that, what he has with you, what he's finding with you, don't be surprise if _it_ might scare him."

"I've figured some of that, at least the scared part. As someone who loves him, what would you advise me to do?"

"I was hoping you'd ask," Catya said with a smile. "Always, always choose him, Elena. He needs to know deep down inside that he matters. And no matter what don't give up on him."

"I won't give up on him," Elena said simply. "I didn't know it but I've been waiting for him most of my life."

"Glad to hear that."

"So, that sums it all."

"Well not quite….." she paused, her expression intense. "Now that you know vampires do exist. You probably wonder what other myths or legends are real, right?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose so, I've never really thought about it. Knowing you guys exist has been enough for now."

"Let's just say don't be surprise if he transforms into a flying bat one day." Catya warned.

Elena opened her mouth then snapped it shut – her words trapped in her throat.

Catya laughed. "Just kidding. You really ought to lighten up, Elena."

Not finding it one bit. Elena gave her a reproachful glare then turned away to glance at the town square clock. "Oh." She stated.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just realized the time. We should probably get back."

As the afternoon wore on into the evening, he considered calling Elena's cell. It wasn't as if he needed to know her every step but after all, he promised her a hot cooked meal. If there was one thing he prided himself on more than his physique, it was his ability to keep his promises.

And he definitely didn't want her to use that against him. Mainly now that he knew she was capable of using the power of persuasion….what did she call that again? Oh yeah, 'emotional blackmail.' He smirked at the thought of her using her prowess to manipulate him. He had to admit many have tried and failed and yet this fragile, inexperienced girl did the impossible.

"Problem?" Nico asked.

"No. Just wondering when they'd be back."

"They went shopping. It could be an hour or three or four days."

"Right."

A few more hours passed and he nearly gave in to call her when they heard the car pull up in the drive. The girls walked in the house unloading a mountain of shopping bags and giggled like a couple of kids with both hands in the cookie jar.

"We had the best time." Catya said.

Both men hissed at the disturbance as they stared intently at the TV screen. There really was no excuse for it, but the distraction seemed to annoy them.

When she entered the room she shook her head at the enormous flat-screen dominating the wall. "What is it with men and the size of their TVs?" Elena asked.

"What is it with women and shoes?" Damon countered.

"Touché." Elena replied and wandered over to plop down on the arm of the sofa.

"This looks pretty serious." Catya stated.

"Call of Duty's not for pussies." Nico told her.

Elena cleared her throat that had an '_excuse me_' tone to it.

"Present company excluded." Damon correctly apologized.

He gave Nico a sharp nudge of the elbow. Smooth move ass-wipe, he thought. It was bad enough he had a knack for putting his own foot in his mouth sometimes, but he certainly didn't need any help from him in that department.

"Take a break. I really could use your help hauling all this stuff to our car…..please."

Frustration flickered over his face.

"Don't look so put out." Elena laughed at him. "I bought you something."

"I'm sure it was with my money too." He jeered, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Oh and the best part, I spared no expense." She bit back at him. "Now help me or I swear if I find the cord to this thing I'll unplug it."

"No!" Both men screamed in unison.

With no choice, Damon pressed the pause button on his remote and reluctantly got off the couch. By the amount of bags he could've sworn they hit every shop within a fifty mile radius.

"We found the most amazing shop but we ran out of time." Catya said.

Damon wandered over. "You mean they have something left?"

Elena shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say?" She might've gone just a little overboard, but since it made her happy, she didn't see anything wrong with that. But if he needed to blame someone the fault lied solely with him after all it was his idea.

"Seriously, Elena all this won't fit. I'll have Dante come by and pick them up tomorrow."

"Ok," she effortlessly agreed.

"Now that we've established that, your dinner's in the oven." He turned and slipped an arm around her, kissed her cheek and sped back to the couch.

"Thanks."

Catya rolled her eyes. "Men and their toys. Come on Elena, I'll show you where the kitchen is and I make a mean sangria."

"Sounds great."

As they headed off to the kitchen, Damon hit Nico in the back of the head.

"What the fu – ?" The impetuous blow caught him completely off guard. "What. Is. Your. Problem?"

Ignoring him, Damon snatched the remote out of his hands and threw it with slight force across the room not smashing it to smithereens.

"Dude!"

"That's for the ass-clown comment you made earlier. I promise you this, if I don't get any tonight because of that stunt you pulled….." He glowered then balled up his fist. "So help me God….you will meet your true death."

"Ok. Ease up." Nico got up to walk across the room to grab the controller. "No need to go to crazy town."

"Shut up." Damon growled and turned his attention back to the video game.

Meanwhile Elena hadn't realized how hungry she was until she took her first bite. In no time at all she'd practically inhaled the lasagna and only took the occasional break to guzzle the refreshing strawberry sangria. It was a miracle she didn't have indigestion with the combination of huffing large bites into her mouth while gulping her drink.

"These are great; you can hardly taste the liquor in it. Can I have another one?"

Catya laughed. "Thanks, I told you so. Not tasting the alcohol is my secret weapon." She said as she poured her another glass.

Elena raised it. "Grazie!"

All of a sudden, Catya busted into laughter. "How could I forget this one? Damon went through this one period…." She paused, laughing wholeheartedly. The memory triggering an off-track remark. "What I wouldn't have done for a camcorder back in those days."

"What? Spill it. Puh-leese!"

"So anyways –. " She started but there he was – as if he materialized from thin air….intervening.

"Time out! Enough already with memory lane." Damon reached for her glass but at first Elena struggled. Naturally she was no match against him but her liquid courage gave her the notion to try otherwise. He gave her a wry look to which she cautiously yielded.

Then he looked at Catya. "Suddenly I'm regretting you spending the day with my girl."

She pursed her lips. "Aw, what's the matter?" Catya teased. "Are you afraid she might realize there's more to you than that 'bad-boy' persona you put on?"

"Hell no! She knows better than that."

"Guess what? It's too late; I've already tainted her with your sordid past."

Elena tilted her head and looked at him illicitly. "It's true, sorry babe." Maybe it was the sangrias. Maybe it was the look of baffled annoyance on his face. But she burst out laughing and not just a little but hysterically.

Damon glanced at the empty pitcher then at the glazed look in Elena's eyes. He turned his attention to Catya. "How many of these did she have?"

"I was just trying to help her unwind from all the walking we did this afternoon." Catya merely replied.

"Catya," he reproved, putting emphasis on the 'a'.

"Ok, fine – enough. Satisfied?"

"Enough? Try too many." He slipped his arm around her waist. "Come on, it's time to go."

"No, wait. I have something to give Elena. I'll be right back."

As they walked towards the great room Elena's frisky mood got the best of her, she leaned in and grabbed a handful of Damon's package, forcing him to stop dead in his tracks. Hell, he thought if she was in this kind of mood his first reaction was to steal her away, run upstairs to have his way with her. But then he knew later on she wouldn't favor him taking advantage of the situation with a house full of vampires – vampires with exceptional hearing that is. So he settled for a kiss instead. He leaned down and kissed her, at first it was a slow burn and then they both felt the need, the urge arise.

When their lips parted, he stayed close. "You must have read my mind. I wanted to do that all night."

Yeah right, it was hard to tell by the way his eyes were cemented to that mindless game, she thought. But she smiled anyhow, pleased that he'd said it just the same.

"I've wanted to do a lot more than that."

He laughed. The warm sound flowed through her like a caress. "Trust me love, later on I aim to satisfy us both. But for now do you think you could be a good girl?"

"Damon are you coming or what?" Nico yelled his voice reeked with tension.

Elena laughed. "I guess you better get back in there; wouldn't want to come between you two and your "_mission_." Her fingers gesturing air quotes.

She followed behind him and sat on the floor, her back leaning against the couch close to Damon. She looked on as they continued to play. When Catya entered the room she was carrying a beautifully wrapped box and a grin so wide you'd swear the present was for her.

"Catya, you shouldn't have."

"You haven't even opened it yet. Besides, I want you to have this to remember me by." Looking over at Damon, she added. "And who knows if we'll ever see the two of you again."

As she expected, Damon neither agreed nor denied – instead he ignored the snide remark.

"Thank you but I promise you, you are undeniably hard to forget. This has been the best time of my life." She glanced up at Damon, smiled. "Thanks."

Looking down at her he mouthed _you're welcome_.

"Come on already, open it." Catya impatiently urged.

She opened it carefully, peeling up the tape and flapped ends and took out the engraved memory scrapbook.

"This is great."

"It's nice." She studied it with her. "I thought it would be a nice keepsake."

Elena leaned over to wind her arms around Catya to hug her. "Thanks again, I love it."

She meant it. Damon concluded with considerable surprise. He'd gotten good at detecting her polite tone and her genuine pleasure. Even though he was transfixed with the video game he managed to tune in and out of the girls' conversation as they talked about literally everything under the sun – bonding over the most humdrum topics known to man.

He wasn't sure, as the evening progressed, whether to be pleased, relieved, or worried about just how well they got along. He knew very well Elena could and did adjust her manner and conversation to any sort of social situation. But it was more than that here. He knew, just as he'd known when they'd gone to Georgia – their first trip, that she was relaxed and enjoying herself.

It took nearly two more hours when the guys finally called it quits. It was a good thing too, as if on cue it was moments just before Elena yawned.

"It's late. I better get you home."

"Already?" Catya protested.

"Let it go, Cat." Nico said then looked at Elena. "If it were up to her she'd chain you both in the dungeon, so you'd never leave."

Unintentionally, Elena felt her eyes bulge.

He chuckled. "Don't worry….luckily for you she doesn't have one."

"Cut it out." Catya said under her breath to Nico.

"What? You know it's true."

"Why do I feel like I'm with a bunch of preschoolers?" Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes not bothering to hide his annoyance.

Both women looked at him then turned to one another and laughed.

"Thanks again, for everything." Elena whispered as she hugged her goodbye.

Catya gave Damon a smug smile over Elena's shoulder when she kissed her cheek. "See that he brings you back."

"Sure. I'll do my best."

"If not, I still have plenty of stories I can share." She threatened, sticking her tongue out at Damon.

"Alright, bro great seeing you again; this time keep in touch." Nico demanded.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"Don't make me come to Mystic Falls and kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

After a few more good-bye hugs, Damon looked down at Elena. "Are you ready?" He asked.

She nodded.

Damon pulled her close to his side as they made their way to the car.

The moment they turned onto the highway.

"Alone at last." He acknowledged.

"I had a great time; she's exactly what I expected."

"She likes you."

"I like her too."

"I think you've made an impression because she's generally careful about who she lets in."

"Then I guess I'm flattered."

Oddly enough with his quick reflexes he still needed to concentrate on his driving, particularly since he attempted to break the land speed records. She drove him crazy, the way she cocked her seat back, crossed her bare legs so that her dress slithered enticingly up her thighs.

It had been several hours since they last made love and yet he could think of nothing he craved more than to bury himself inside her.

She leaned forward – oh yes, deliberately, he knew – so that in the second he dared to take his eyes off the road he had a mouthwatering view of her breasts rising against the thin material.

Elena toyed with the radio, cocked her head long enough to send him a sly smile, then leaned back again. When she re-crossed her legs, the dress snuck up another half inch. He felt the pull of his fangs and wondered if he might drool.

Whatever she'd put on the radio came to him only in bass – pumping, throbbing bass. The rest was white noise, static.

"You're risking lives here," he told her and only made her laugh.

"I could make it more dangerous. I could tell you what I want you do to me. Or how I'm in the mood to be taken, Damon – to be used." She trailed a finger up and down the center of her body.

He let out what resembled a chuckle as he whipped the car off the road and onto the long winding drive of the villa.

The laugh should've eased some of the ache, but only increased it. Another first, Damon concluded: A woman who could make him laugh and burn at the same time.

He placed the car in park before it came to a complete stop. Before she could release the seat belt, he managed to shift toward her, grab hold and let his mouth ravish hers.

He molded her breasts, gave himself the pleasure of riding his hands up her smooth legs. She closed her teeth over his tongue, a quick, erotic trap, and struggled with his zipper.

He managed to yank down one shoulder of her dress before he rammed his knee into the gear shift.

"Ouch," she said on a breathless laugh. "Maybe we should add knee pads to our list of things to keep handy."

"Damn car's too small." He cursed.

"It amazes me that we managed this in the Ferrari. We'd better get inside before one of us gets hurt." Her hands gripped his shirt, yanked to bring him back for one more wild kiss. "Hurry."

He was out of the car and opening hers before she could blink. They bolted to one another. Another breathless laugh, a desperate moan, sounded in the silence. They stumbled, grappled and groped as their mouths clashed.

She yanked and tugged his shirt away as they circled up the walk. When they reached the door she simply shoved him back against it. Her mouth warred with his, breaking only so she could whip the belt out of his pants, and tossed that aside as well.

"Want to start here and work our way inside?"

"Uh-uh." She eased away, sliding her hand down and gripping his waistband to pull him inside with her. "We can't do what I have in mind outside. Follow me." Tossing him a sultry look over her shoulder as she walked through the door.

Once they made it past the threshold, instinctively he slipped the dress over her head, hooking his fingers under her panties and yanked them until they ripped in two.

"Damon," she moaned.

Her attempts to follow his lead were useless; Damon had already unfastened his pants. When he pulled them off he wasn't wearing anything underneath. His cock sprang free, huge, erect and as breathtaking as the rest of him.

Her skin burned, as did the need to feel him inside. Not waiting for him to make the first move, she pushed him back against the wall and kissed him like her life depended on it. Kissed him until her skin burned and the need to feel him inside was all-consuming.

His fingers brushed the inside of her thigh and her breathing hitched. Slowly, surely, his caress moved upward and when he finally brushed her clit she cried out in sheer, aching pleasure. His fingers slid through the wetness, caressing, delving and all she could do was shudder, writhe and moan.

Her arms hooked around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock rests in his hand, offering guidance to help her mount him. He growled deep in his throat as she lowered slowly down the shaft, but she ignored it, riding him hard. She started to fuck him – fuck him hard and fast and furiously.

"Damn … you feel like a fist wrapped around me." His voice sounding rough and drenched with lust.

It was her turn to moan, as Damon grabs her hips and with two thrusts he seated all the way in. He pushes in deep holding her hips firmly against him. Her inner muscles start to convulse around him and he could feel the muscles in his stomach start to tighten.

No, no, no! His mind shouted his body on the brink of betraying him. Not yet, he chastised himself …. but his cock maintained that she felt too good … relief now it demanded. As their rhythm amplified – it was inevitable – within mere seconds his release poured into her. Then her orgasm hit, the intensity of it stole her breath and sanity for too many moments.

"Mmm." She murmured against his neck.

But it wasn't over yet. Not by a long shot. He was still hard inside, but that wasn't surprising. The need was strong.

"I want more," he growled, his eyes burning with desire. "How much can you take?" He demanded.

Breath ragged, body still erupting, she met his eyes. "All you got."

His cock slides out from her sheath slowly. The absolute size of him pulls, forcing her body to stretch and accommodate, even as he withdraws.

He revved her up again, beyond moans and cries, storming her system with his hands, with his mouth. Heat sheathed her, slicked her skin as he moved over her breasts, to feed on them. Everything she wanted, more than she could imagine, rough and urgent, he used and exploited her body.

Owned her, she thought. Wanting him, craving him, she braced against the wall and wrapped a leg around him.

"Not yet kitten." His voice husky. His breath seemed hot on her skin.

In one swift motion, he lifts her whole body to center her opening to his mouth as he drops to his knees. He took a quick swipe at the straining bud. She moaned loudly. He pulled on her, suckling the sensitive flesh to the point of pain.

"Damon," she cried out.

He licked her more frantically. Each sweep of his tongue more intense, he continued this over and over. She could barely remember to breathe. Then he suckled her again. Suddenly, lights of brilliant color exploded behind her closed eyelids – wave after wave of pure ecstasy.

Throwing her head back, she shouts out her release, causing her to lock her thighs around his head while riding out the crest of pleasure.

"Give me more, Damon. I need you inside now!"

At her appeal Damon responds by pulling his hands away setting her steadily on her feet. Then sweeping an arm to clear the table in the foyer. The vase of flowers scatters haphazardly to the ground, clashing as it land. Taking her waist by force, he pressed her against the waist-high table, then kicked her legs apart and thrust into her so hard and fast she wasn't sure whether her groan was one of pleasure or pain. Then he began to move, thrusting hard and deep and she let thought slide away, concentrating on sensation and simply enjoying.

"Say you love my big cock." He demanded as he drilled into her with several deep thrusts. She did as she was told. "Say you love the way I fuck you, Elena." His voice was gruff. Then he gripped her neck forcing her back to arch for more leverage. The pace of his hips increased, drilling her with such speed and aggression she was sure she was going to snap in two and yet she loved every bit of it.

"Don't stop, Damon!" She purred.

"As if I could." He growled.

Damon continued his bottomless thrusts mercilessly into her over and over; the force rousing her to yell out his name incessantly. The echo of her reciting his name made the pressure increase with each plunge; his primal need to charge. Suddenly he heard himself grunting and realized he was slamming down into her, his movements causing the table to screech under the strain.

"Oh Gawddd! I'm going to… Oh Gawddd! I'm coming….ohhh!"

The fusion of flesh hitting flesh and her erotic cries was a melodic sound. He gave her more, filling her to the hilt. Damon could feel her warm, wet kitty pulsate – reaching its release and a heartbeat later she soared off the edge, shaking with sheer force of her climax. And still his hips piston the thick heat of him, stabbing deep, the sensation so glorious, and pleasure rose strong all over again. Then he let go filling her as his teeth sank into her neck, the dual sensations were both brutal and glorious and she came for the third time.

He wasn't entirely sure he was still standing. He seals the small wound with a lick then draws back from her neck. Elena feared her heart would ever beat normally again. It continued to jackhammer in her chest, making the basic act of breathing a challenge.

"Are we still alive?" She managed.

"I don't think I could feel like this if I wasn't.

"I do think my life passed before my eyes at one point."

"Was I there?" He asked.

"In every scene."

He gave himself another minute, and then eased back. He was indeed still standing, he noted. And so was she – flushed and glowing, and naked but for a pair of sky-high platforms.

"Fuck, Elena, you're…. there are no words." He had to touch her again, but this time almost reverently. "We're not going to make it upstairs yet."

"Okay."

When he gripped her hips, lifted, she turned to face him and boosted up to wrap both legs around his waist. He carried her to the couch where they could fall in a tangled heap.

That was the pattern for the next few hours – they had sex on the sofa, floor and then eventually the bed. The first hour was hard and furious as she'd expected, but after that he took more time, seducing rather than simply taking.

After what seemed like an endless storm of passion they collapsed.

* * *

The last few days of their summer sped quickly. They spent the days planning for their return. And their nights having hot jungle sex that rivaled any Pamela Anderson/Tommy Lee sex tape.

Unfortunately, there was one part of their plans that Elena wasn't too thrilled about. After several discussions or better yet heated debates they finally agreed that Damon would go directly to Charlottesville. Well, somebody had to go up, find a house, get supplies, and make sure everything's set up. That of course, was his reasoning that gave him the upper hand.

Every so often it infuriated her that he was right most of the time, she supposed that was another drawback to dating a hundred-odd year old vampire.

It was their last night in Italy before she was to return home. It felt like she'd barely fallen asleep when her blackberry signaled, and a glance at the readout told her it was Jenna. She quietly got out of bed careful not to disturb him. She walked out to the terrace then answered.

"Hey Jenna."

"I'm sorry it's late but I wanted to call you."

"Yeah sure, no problem. What's up? Everything all right at home?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be?"

She didn't know how to answer that question. Honestly, her returning home only reminded her of the alarming reality – the reality of vampires and wolves. A reality far from here … one that she had easily forgotten when he was with her this way – to forget a world existed outside.

"I didn't mean anything by it. So, what's up?"

"Well, first thing's first. You received a large envelope from the University of Virginia today."

"Oh, great. I'll need a few days to pack my stuff then fly out Charlottesville to register for my classes."

"I still can't believe you'll be going away for school soon. It seems like it was just yesterday when your parents sent you off to kindergarten." She sighed. "Although I remember how terrifying it was to be on my own it was the most exciting time of my life – a time to be independent."

"I'm really looking forward to it. I'm sure I'll be fine." Elena knew her well enough to know that there had to be another reason for her to call. "Was there something else?"

"Um, yes. Don't panic or anything. Actually, promise me you won't get upset."

"Seriously, Jenna; why is it whenever someone says that they naively believe that person wouldn't? Please just tell me, what is it?"

"Alaric and I ….. well …. we eloped."

"You did?" Relieved, she exhaled. "Wow. Congratulations, Jenna."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Of course not and why would I be? You and Alaric are great together. And I'm pretty sure we all knew where your relationship was heading."

"Really? Oh good. I'm glad you're okay with it."

"Yes, absolutely. I promise. Listen, when I get back we'll have to celebrate."

"Deal. Alright, I know it's late there so I'll let you go. I'll see you soon."

"Tell Alaric congratulations for me. Bye, Jenna."

He approached soundlessly from behind and spoke in a low, reassuring voice. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I didn't want to disturb you."

"You not being next to me disturbs me. Were you on the phone?"

"Yes," she raised it. It was Jenna.

She moved over so he could join her on the chaise lounge. She nuzzled into his side as his strong arms wrapped around her, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Yeah, so what's the latest gossip in old Mystic Falls?"

"It seems that the Gilbert clan has a new addition."

"Oh yeah?" He asked sincerely intrigued.

"Yes. Jenna and Ric eloped."

Without warning he laughed so hard that it was completely out of control. "I'm sure it was more like kicking and screaming."

She whacked him lightly. "Do you always have to make fun when it comes to love?"

Surrendering, he raised his hands waving the white flag. "Ok, ok. I'm sorry. Truthfully you didn't need the psychic hotline to see that was coming."

"That's exactly what I told her. But I guess since it was sudden even for them she thought it was a good idea to let me know."

"Just in case."

"Why do you two assume I wouldn't be okay with this?"

"Let's face it Elena, adapting to change isn't one of your strong points."

"Yeah, well …." She broke off. He had a point and it was no use arguing. As a result she decided to change the subject.

"The paperwork from the University came in today. I think it'll take me one week tops to pack, spend time with everyone then fly out again; which means I'll be all yours."

"Take all the time you need."

"Sick of me already?" She prodded.

He didn't oblige her with an answer instead his only response was a shoulder shrug which she felt more than saw.

She shifted in his arms to sneak a glance and caught him staring.

"Just say you're going to miss me."

"Bossy woman," he muttered, the gleam in his eye belying the edge in his voice. "Just my luck."

"Shut up." She mumbled.

"If I say it because you asked me to, would it still count?" He blinked down at her with innocent Bambi eyes.

"Of course, silly."

"Oh, I see." He merely said with a smirk.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She asked, lightly tapping his temple.

"No … nothing. Why?" He gave her a crooked smile that was both mischievous and sexy. His innocent act wasn't fooling anyone.

"Damon Salvatore, you're hiding something, I just know it. I can tell by the twinkle in your eyes."

"Is that so? I must be losing my touch. Maybe it's the Tuscan air."

"Yes, must be." She didn't sound convinced.

She waited for an answer but he didn't budge or give in to her demands instead his gaze turned intense. By now he was good at reading her moods and knew something else was bothering her – she _wasn't_ the only one not convinced – he saw the unease in her eyes.

For a few moments neither of them spoke.

Even though her summer with Damon was incredible in fact, it was more than her mind could ever imagine. But…there it was…. the dreadful three letter word. She'd never spent any significant amount of time away from Mystic Falls – her family. And yet Elena knew she wanted to though the idea of leaving still unsettled her.

"Where did you go?"

"Huh?"

"You drifted off. You okay?" He asked softly.

"I think I'm really going to miss that place."

"Are you saying you don't want to leave?"

"It's different for you. I'm leaving my family and friends behind."

"I know Elena but you can't change your mind now. You made a promise and I'm going to make sure you keep it.

"But," He touched her lips gently, halting her protest.

"You worry too much." He said then dropped a kiss on the tip of her. "I promise you, it's going to be okay."

She shoved her doubts aside and forced a smile. "You're right."

"Hold that thought." He said. Lightning quick he raised to his feet. "Give me one second."

He dashed away and when he returned she spotted a folder in his hand.

"I was going to wait until tomorrow at the airport but since you mentioned it." He said and then handed it to her.

"What is it?"

"Stop asking and just open it." He flippantly demanded.

"Damon …" was the only word she managed as her mind was trying to comprehend what she was actually reading.

Speechless and confused was an understatement. When she could at least speak again. The first invasive thought that came to mind and what actually came out was somewhat offensive.

"Are you out of your mind?"

Talk about the best laid plans failing, he thought. Clearly he had expected just about any response but rebuff. Damon closed his eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of his nose and took a pointless deep breath.

"That's not exactly the reaction I was expecting." Hurt and puzzlement shone on his face.

His eyes were intense and when his gaze met hers for several seconds, it was hard to know what he was actually thinking. It wasn't like him to show weakness or to let his guard down generally it was the opposite but with her it was different – much different. He stepped back to lean against the railing to look out at the water.

Elena walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his lean waist. She could feel his tension.

"Damon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"You just caught me off guard. It's just that this house."

"_Our_ house, Elena." He interjected.

"Yes, _our_ house. It's enormous, over five-thousand square feet, Damon."

"Yes, I know. I bought it, remember. I got a really good deal on it so consider it a good investment."

She led him towards the chaise lounge urging him to sit. Elena knelt in front of him.

"Damon, listen. I don't want you to think you have anything to prove, because you don't. I love you for you." She crooked her hand underneath his chin forcing him to look into her eyes. "I want to be wherever you are, Damon – that's really all that matters."

His expression softened, flashing his one hundred watt smile.

"Elena. As much as I would like to say that my only burning desire is to make you happy, I have my own selfish reasons too."

"And that would be?"

"For starters, I damn well plan to have some perks if I'm going to be stuck in that God-forsaken town for four years."

Even though it wasn't the right time or circumstance he still managed to make her laugh. "So are you saying this isn't about us?" She provoked.

Irritation moved over his face. "Elena Nicole1 Gilbert, stop putting words into my mouth."

"Oh. Sorry."

"If you'll let me finish…" he trailed off and raised his eyebrows. "The house is in your name of course."

"Damon, do you think that's necessary? I mean we won't be in Mystic Falls." She pointed out.

He chuckled. "One thing I've learned in my one hundred and forty-five years is that you can't be too careful."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"When did you?"

"I bought it about a month ago."

"A month ago," she managed.

"It was sometime after you popped the question. Everything with us had already changed direction – I knew then that I wanted to give you whatever you needed."

Her heart shuddered and then swelled as her eyes shine with unshed tears.

"Starting from here …. I want to wake up with you every day… I want to make plans with you and change them as we go. I'll give you everything I've got and if you need more, I'll find it and give it to you."

As the fist around her heart clenched and released, her hands wanted to tremble, so she laid them on his chest for a moment, looked in his eyes. "I want that too." Her voice broke and tears ran down her cheeks.

He took her wrists, then linked fingers with hers. "I want to make what we have solid. I want to make promises to you and keep them. I love you, Elena and I promise to love you for the rest of my undead days."

How did he know? She wondered. It was as if somehow he knew exactly what she needed to hear rather than what she wanted – it was the breakthrough she had hoped for.

Giddy with joy, she squeezed his hands hard and threw her arms around him. "I belong with you."

He took possession of her lips even before the last word left her mouth. When they parted he lifted both her hands again to his lips, making her eyes sparkle when he pressed kisses to them. "I belong with you too."

Yes, she thought. Suddenly, he flung her onto his shoulder.

"Oh!" Elena shrieked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you back to bed to show you some more screaming orgasms." Patting her bottom. "Don't worry….. I plan to properly fuck your brains out." He added.

"I hope so…. considering this will be our last time."

By the way Damon came to a sudden halt she knew it hadn't registered so she elaborated. "A week can be a long time."

He flinched at the thought then groaned as he plopped her onto the mattress. "I guess you can sleep on the plane. Because I promise you there's no way in hell you're getting any sleep tonight." He claimed as he crawled towards her like a predator – wearing his patented "I'm too sexy for my fangs" look.

* * *

**THE END!**

1 Trust me when I say I searched high and low and to no avail could find a middle name for Elena therefore I created my own. I hope you don't mind but I felt it was necessary for that particular scene.

Thanks to all that have supported this story, I thoroughly enjoyed writing a lighthearted version of my favorite couple.

I'd also like to take this opportunity to inform you to stay tuned for the next installment of this saga. You can either add me to your alerts or look for the title – "**Ties That Bind**." Below is a brief summary.

_Damon and Elena are living together, everything is perfect – or so it seems. So, what happens when both of their pasts catches up to them? Rated M for a mature audience. _

BTW – After considerable persuasion I'm going to resume my True Blood story "YBTM" therefore I could certainly use the help with TTB. If anyone is interested in being my Beta please contact me. xoxo!


End file.
